He venido aquí por ti
by Vincle
Summary: El carnaval por fin ha finalizado, pero con los secretos ya expuestos las cosas han cambiado, Natsuki no acepta los sentimientos de Shizuru, pero una nueva persona llega a sus vidas, poniendola patas arriba con solo unas palabras: He venido aquí por ti.
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Un golpe, solamente hizo falta un golpe en conjunto para terminar con todo, la agonía, la injusticia, el dolor, los fuertes sentimientos que ahogaban, absolutamente todas esas sensaciones tan desagradables se descompusieron con un fuerte estruendo, consiguiendo así que lo que anteriormente era una fuente de poder, una maldición que guiaba el destino de 12 mujeres, se destruyera, rompiéndose en miles de pedazos que en cuestión de segundos, se evaporizaron hacia el horizonte, dando de ese modo por fin, un alivio a aquellas almas que intentaron corromper.

Las consecuencias por tales acciones no fueron tan fuertes como se podrían llegar a esperar, no hubo nunca más una organización que las persiguiera, tampoco ninguna entidad maligna que jugara con ellas a su antojo, simplemente unos bosques deforestados y algunas catástrofes geográficas en el mundo, causas de la brillante estrella roja que desde el cielo, se podía apreciar como se estuvo acercando a la tierra, maldiciéndola en su proceso.

Para el deleite de algunas y agonías de otras, no solo hubieron cambios terrenales, también cambiaron los caminos de las mujeres y su visión del mundo, ahora apreciaban más a las personas que tenían a su alrededor, mientras que otras encontraron lo que significaba por fin la palabra _amor._ Parecía que las batallas que tuvieron entre ellas no eran más que una prueba de una deidad superior para aprender una favorable lección, o al menos eso podrían pensar algunas.

Pero para una joven fue todo lo contrario, solo encontró lo que muy dentro de ella ya sabía, aún cuando fue la primera en saber el significado de esa bella palabra, nunca la catalogó con un significado positivo, ya que su realidad era otra muy distinta.

Como en un principio ya sabía, su amor no era correspondido, su amor a primera vista no la podía ver con los mismos ojos, y no la culpaba, en ningún momento lo había hecho, simplemente aceptó la situación con una de sus ya características falsas sonrisas, escondiendo de ese modo el mar de emociones que luchaban por salir.

Esa persona era ni más ni menos que yo, Shizuru Fujino, una aclamada mujer en el Fuuka Gakuen. Mi ondulado cabello castaño, mis ojos tan rojos como unos rubíes recién pulidos, un cuerpo deseado por muchos y envidiados por otros, acompañado de una actitud modesta y elegante, sin duda, la más querida por todos en la institución.

Pero eso ya no era del todo cierto.

Después del sangriento carnaval de Himes, ciertas personas descubrieron mi más oscuro secreto, aquel que durante años escondí con recelo en lo más profundo de mi corazón, para que de ese modo, mi mayor debilidad no fuera descubierta, consiguiendo camuflarlo con una ensayada sonrisa y unas acciones de lo más refinadas.

Aquellas personas que descubrieron mi máscara, empezaron a odiarme y a temerme, y no las culpo, después de todo, no solo descubrieron mi secreto, si no también, lo que era capaz de hacer por él...

La que descubrió lo que significaba la palabra _amor,_ no era ni más ni menos que yo, aunque ya lo haya comentado. Esto es debido a que hace ya 3 años, me enamoré a primera vista.

Se trataba de una estudiante un año menor que yo. Podría decirse que era la oveja negra de la tan delicada institución, una vándala con escasos modales y frías miradas.

Tal vez fue eso lo que me enamoró, su singularidad.

Nunca me lo plantee, al igual que tampoco me cuestioné mis sentimientos por ella, aunque desde un principio sabía que no podría pasar de la línea de la amistad. Pero eso no frenaría mi curiosidad por conocerla, su cabellera azulada, sus orbes verdes que en un principio me miraban con indiferencia, para posteriormente convertirse en unos más amigables.

Cierto, yo fui la primera persona que se acercó a ella, fui la primera en ganarme su confianza, en demostrarle una amistad que ella nunca pensó tener en ese entonces.

No puedo remediar alegrarme por eso, aunque ahora mismo todo aquello haya terminado.

Mi mayor secreto, mi amor por esa joven, Natsuki Kuga, mi mayor tesoro y a la vez, la llave que podía llevarme a la locura, mostrando mis más oscuros sentimientos, mis mayores defectos.

Después de que destruí las invocaciones de Kikukawa-san y Nao-san, cuando arremetí contra el primer distrito, haciéndolo desaparecer del mapa, en el momento que besé a Natsuki mientras dormía...

Y más pecados, y más injurias.

Todo eso solo consiguió que la distancia entre Kuga y yo fuera enorme, un abismo que en este momento, no podría atravesar.

Por otro lado, las otras Himes parecían no verme con temor, me seguían tratando como la bella y refinada presidenta del consejo estudiantil que en su momento fui, con ayuda claro está, de una muy bien ensayada apariencia e ignorando algunos temas que podrían llevarme de nuevo a las tinieblas.

* * *

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que todo terminó, con la destrucción de la estrella roja.

En la actualidad he conseguido ganarme el respeto de nuevo entre los estudiantes, consiguiendo el séquito de fans que me sigue a todas partes, los cuales a decir verdad, nunca se separaron de mí. En el consejo estudiantil las cosas se calmaron, aún cuando Kikukawa-san no se acercaba mucho a mi, Haruka seguía comportándose con normalidad, recordando el suceso como un mal sueño.

Salí al exterior después de una larga reunión sobre a quien darle los cargos por mi graduación y la de la presidenta del consejo de disciplina, atando algunos cabos sueltos.

-Buenos días, Kaichou-sama.- me saludaron unas estudiantes mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-Ara, buenos días.- respondía con mi acento kyoto-ben, formando en mi rostro mi tan característica sonrisa amable, a lo que las jóvenes dieron pequeños grititos por devolverle el gesto.

Si se preguntan que pasó con Natsuki, mi primer y único amor, no hemos hablado durante todo este tiempo. En un principio le insistí para intentar quedar en una simple amistad como anteriormente habíamos tenido, pero fue totalmente en vano.

En este momento, lo único que podía hacer era dejarle espacio.

-¡Kaichou-sama!- una recientemente popular pelirroja se acercó hasta mi posición, moviendo enérgicamente uno de sus brazos para darse a notar entre la multitud.

Se trataba de Tokiha Mai, la protagonista del suceso de las Himes.

-Ara, Tokiha-san ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-Hace un mes que el carnaval terminó, hemos pensado en celebrarlo esta tarde, y claramente, queremos que venga también.- cuando ya la tuve delante, casi se cayó por el paso tan apresurado que tenía, deteniéndose en seco justo delante de mi.

-Eres muy amable, Tokiha-san, pero no estoy muy segura de que sea buena idea.- denegué la oferta educadamente, no quería incomodarlas.

-¿Por qué no? Estaremos todas, incluso conseguí sacar a Natsuki de su madriguera.-

-¿Natsuki estará allí?- me impresioné al escuchar el ya casi olvidado nombre de la peli azul, recordando como no solo me había ignorado a mi, si no también a parte de sus compañeras, saliendo rara vez de su apartamento.

-No ha sido nada fácil, pero no hay nada que unos pequeños chantajes no puedan hacer.- respondió orgullosa de sus acciones.

-Ara, no sabía que tuviera tanto control sobre Natsuki.- contesté con algo de curiosidad por las cercanías que tenían.

-Ya que no suele salir de su departamento, muchas veces le llevo comida allí, para que no se alimente a base de comida instantánea.- con una sonrisa socarrona, continuó. -Imagino puede hacerse una idea de lo que usé como excusa para que viniera esta tarde.-

-No me cabe ninguna duda.- sonreí ante la imagen mental de una Natsuki cabreada por las palabras de Tokiha-san, aceptando finalmente a regañadientes.

-En ese caso, ¿podré contar con usted, Kaichou-sama?- volvió a cuestionar, a lo que afirmé sutilmente con la cabeza, consiguiendo que una radiante sonrisa asomara por sus comisuras. -Nos veremos esta tarde en el karaoke de Fuuka a las 19:00.- empezó a marcharse, en esta ocasión, a un paso más calmado -¡La estaremos esperando!- habló a lo lejos, a lo que yo contesté con una ademán de mano, despidiendola.

La mañana prosiguió sin más interrupciones, hasta que llegó la tarde.

Quedaba cerca de una hora para que me reuniera con las demás en el karaoke favorito de Tokiha-san, mientras tanto, me encontraba en mi casa, observando distintas vestimentas para esta ocasión. No se confundan, mi sentido de la moda suele ser directo y rara vez titubeo en mis elecciones, pero en esta ocasión, iba a encontrarme con Natsuki, e inconscientemente, intentando evitarlo con todas mis fuerzas... me puse nerviosa.

¿Iba a seguir ignorándome? ¿Me contará por fin las causas de su indiferencia? ¿Podremos hablar de nuevo o me graduaré sin volver a cruzar palabra alguna con ella?

Esas y muchas cuestiones más inundaban mis pensamientos, intentando reprimirlos, sin ningún resultado.

Desde un principio me propuse no ser tan dependiente de mis sentimientos, dejar de ir detrás de Natsuki, pero aun cuando había pasado un mes, parecía ser una tarea que ni si quiera había comenzado.

 _El amor no es un sentimiento agradable, solo te ahoga en un abismo para darte cuenta al final, que nunca podrás salir de él._

Elegí un conjunto discreto, después de todo no íbamos a ir a una cena de gala, por lo que escogí unos vaqueros oscuros ajustados y una blusa violeta con una chaqueta de cuero marrón oscuro. Me miré en el espejo unos segundos, desde todos los ángulos, me encontraba casual pero elegante.

Con la vestimenta elegida, me dispuse a salir de mi hogar, yendo a por mi coche, un Audi rojo que mis padres me habían comprado hace apenas unas semanas como regalo de graduación.

Cuando me encontré delante del local, mis nervios volvieron a mi, siendo camuflados con maestría por un falso rostro sonriente y tranquilo, entré al karaoke, encontrándome con parte de las que habían sido invitadas.

Nao retrocedió unos pasos por mi presencia, lo cual intenté ignorar, haciendo lo mismo con los recuerdos que esas acciones lograban volvieran a mi, unos muy desagradables. Kikukawa-san parecía no haber venido en esta ocasión, seguramente se estaría preparando para la candidatura de presidenta del consejo estudiantil, lo cual me parecía perfecto, desde un inicio, todo mi apoyo había ido a ella, conociendo sus aptitudes estaría tranquila de dejar la academia en tan buenas manos.

Las más mayores tampoco se habían presentado. Tokiha-san, Minagi-san, Shiho-san y Akira-san parecían ser los únicos presentes que no se acobardaron por mi presencia, siendo bien recibida por ellas.

-Natsuki vendrá en poco, ya me avisó de que llegaría tarde.- contestó Tokiha-san, adivinando lo que comencé a pensar al entrar respecto a la ausencia de la joven de orbes verdes.

-Mai, tengo hambre.-

-No te preocupes Mikoto, ya ordené la comida, debe estar en nuestra sala esperando.- respondió alegre a la pelinegra que tenía colgando del brazo.

De este modo entramos por fin a la sala privada que había reservado la pelirroja, dando inicio a la fiesta. Tokiha-san no tardó en agarrar el micrófono y elegir una canción, cantándola a todo pulmón ante todos, quienes sentados, miramos sonrientes _a la nueva estrella_.

O eso reflejaba, pero mis pensamientos no podía dejar de recordar las preguntas anteriores respecto a Natsuki, consiguiendo que mis nervios volvieran a ponerse a flor de piel, esperando impaciente a que esta asomara por la puerta y poder deleitarme de nuevo con su presencia, calmando de ese modo el agobiante sentimiento que inundaba todo mi ser.

-Fujino-san, debería cantar usted también.- consiguió sacarme de mis pensamientos una animada pelinegra, la cual devoraba con gran énfasis todo lo que portaban los platos de la mesa.

-Ara, Minagi-san, debería comer con más calma, aún está en fase de desarrollo.- intenté cambiar de tema.

-Tiene razón, Kaichou-sama, la otra vez que nos reunimos tampoco tocó el escenario.- señaló la pelirroja lo que una pequeña elevación del suelo llamaba ella, "escenario".

-Sería una lástima quitarle su sitio, Tokiha-san, se nota que disfruta del karaoke.- intenté argumentar con mi carismática sonrisa.

-¿Acaso le temes al micrófono, Fujino?- habló por primera vez Nao, a lo que dirigí mi mirada hacia ella a causa de la sorpresa, a lo que la pelirroja menor se estremeció y volvió a entrar en un completo silencio por mi presencia.

No pretendía causarle esa reacción, pero creo que ya es tarde para lamentos.

-Si tantas ganas tienen, cantaré.- respondí reflejando algo de interés que claramente, no era real.

Me levanté del cómodo sofá, recibiendo el micrófono de manos de Tokiha-san para posteriormente elegir una canción entre el repertorio, _Katakoi Enka,_ esta debería estar bien, una composición conocida en Kyoto.

La canción comenzó a sonar, mi acento Kyoto-ben hacía que la pronunciación fuera más cercana a la de la cantante, consiguiendo que mi armoniosa voz se pareciera a la de la artista. Los ahí presentes quedaron encantados, ya que unos aplausos tal vez algo exagerados se dejaron escuchar por parte de Tokiha-sa y Shiho-san.

-¡Ha estado fabulosa, Kaichou-sama!- me halagó Akira-san mientras le devolvía el micrófono a _su propietaria_.

Tokiha-san iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió, asmonándose por el umbral una melena peliazul, acompañada unos ojos color jade, reflejándose directamente contras mis rubíes, juntando las miradas después de un completo mes de ausencia.

-¡Natsuki, ya era hora que llegaras!- regañó una maternal pelirroja, indicándole un sitio para que se sentara.

-Hn.- contestó sin más mientras se acomodaba en el sofá, ignorando completamente mi presencia.

Durante toda la tarde intenté acercarme a ella, invitándola a cantar, preguntándole discretamente por las clases de repaso que tuvo que tomar o interesándome por sus gustos en las motocicletas, sacando alguna noticia sobre ellas.

Pero nada funcionó, todo fue en vano, su indiferencia y su frialdad, eran lo único que recibía, consiguiendo de este modo que mi corazón se agrietara, abriéndose las heridas que durante este tiempo había intentando sanar.

Sintiéndome culpable de nuevo de mis sentimientos hacia ella.

Natsuki no cantó, no comió, ni si quiera pronunció alguna palabra, simplemente dejaba escapar gruñidos o sonidos varios, no le hizo caso a nadie ni nadie le hizo caso a ella, la única ilusa que hizo un intento por su atención fui yo.

La noche cayó, dando a entender que la salida al karaoke llegaba a su fin, daspidiendonos entre todos, nos empezamos a dividir.

Pero volví a caer, mis impulsos me volvieron a guiar.

Corrí hacia donde Natsuki se iba, estuvo a punto de encender su motocicleta aún cuando vio que me aproximaba a ella.

Estaba intentando escapar de mi.

Por suerte, no fue tan descortés como para arrancar el motor cuando yo la sujetaba con fuerza de uno de sus brazos, pidiéndole con la mirada que esperase, desechando con ella a solas, la máscara que había portado durante toda la tarde.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó casi amenazándome.

-Natsuki, necesitamos hablar.- imploré, a lo que ella cínicamente sonrió, notando como me estaba desplomando delante de ella.

La tan orgullosa y aclamada presidenta del consejo estudiantil rogando por unos minutos de la delincuente de la academia, denigrante.

-¿Qué quieres?- repitió con descaro, esperando una respuesta más directa, anteponiendo su tiempo al mio.

-¿Por qué me ignoras?- tenía ganas de llorar, sus palabras, por muy frías que fueran eran las primeras que escuchaba después de un mes, por lo que mi interior se empezó a sacudir, notando unas odiosas mariposas en el estómago que en ese momento solo quería que desaparecieran.

-¿De verdad tengo que decírtelo? No puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos, nuestra amistad está muerta.- cada palabra era como una daga a mi persona, pero aún así, la agradable sensación dentro de mi no desaparecía por su melodiosa voz -En el carnaval... te aprovechaste de mi...- respondió con una dura mirada a mi persona, consiguiendo que un escalofrió recorriera todo mi cuerpo.

Tiene razón, la besé mientras dormía, fue mi momento de debilidad y me arrepiento cada día de eso, ya que marcó la diferencia entre tener a Natsuki o perderla.

Pero... ¿y todo lo que habíamos pasado juntas, ya no tenía ningún valor para ella?

Kuga no se lo pensó dos veces, se zafó de mi agarre con facilidad y encendió el motor, dejando escapar una gran cantidad de humo del tubo de escape para finalmente, cuando se dispersó, notar que ya había desaparecido de mi vista. Me fui a mi coche rojo, rumbo a mi casa, era lo único que podía hacer.

Cuando entré a mi departamento, tentada estuve de sucumbir a una botella de vodka que sobresalía de uno de los armarios de la cocina, pero si todo ese tiempo había conseguido aguantar sin una pizca de alcohol, no iba a caer ahora, después de todo, tenía que seguir siendo la mujer fuerte de los últimos días.

Como si de un zombi se tratara, caminé hasta el baño, encendiendo la llave para llenar la tina de agua caliente para posteriormente, sumergirme en ella, intentando olvidar todo este fatídico día. Desde un principio no me esperaba que Natsuki volviera a mi como si nada, pero en ningún momento pensé que se comportaría de una forma tan dura y fría, siempre me había tratado con amabilidad y respeto, aunque en algunas ocasiones intentara aparentar una rudeza delante de mi que no poseía, había conseguido tirar casi todos sus muros en esos 3 años de amistad.

Ahora no solo se habían vuelto a construir, si no que parecían ser más altos que la última vez.

Salí de la bañera para secarme el cabello, vestirme y acostarme en mi mullida cama, queriendo caer en los brazos de morfeo y soñar con que poseía lo más preciado para mi.

A Natsuki.

Un ruidoso despertador hizo entrada en escena, consiguiendo que después de desperezarme, entrara a la cocina para prepararme el desayuno y vestirme, volviendo a comenzar de este modo la rutina de todas las mañanas. Cuando me encontré completamente aseada y preparada, cogí las llaves del coche y me dispuse a ir a la academia. Unas semanas más y sería la graduación, dando por finalizada de ese modo mi instancia en el centro para adentrarme en los campus de la universidad que yo eligiera.

-Buenos días, Kaichou-sama.- me saludaron unas estudiantes, repitiendo lo mismo cada día.

-Ara, buenos días.- sonreí como siempre lo hacía.

Llegué al interior de la academia, pasando primero por el cubículo donde cambiaba mis zapatos por los del centro, encontrándome una carta en donde estaba mi calzado.

No me impresionó, no era la primera vez que recibía una carta, en su mayoría de amor, y dudaba que fuera la última. La metí en uno de los bolsillos de mi uniforme para adentrarme en las aulas, mi primera clase era historia japonesa, impartida por la ya conocida profesora Midori Sugiura.

Presté tanta atención como era necesaria, dejándome llevar por las grandes historias de Sugiura-sensei, quien con una aguda voz, la iba relatando, deleitándose con cada fecha y cada nombre importante, haciéndole honor a su amor por la historia.

 _Amor._

Aquel sentimiento que se puede interpretar de muchas formas pero todos coinciden con que es algo agradable, una emoción que te inunda el cuerpo y la mente, te asfixia hasta que no sientes el aire entrar por tus pulmones solo con nombrar su nombre.

Tienen razón, realmente te puede ahogar, el problema es cuando esa sensación no se va, consiguiéndose de ese modo, que los órganos permanezcan oprimidos por demasiado tiempo.

 _El amor no es un sentimiento agradable, solo te ahoga en un abismo para darte cuenta al final, que nunca podrás salir de él._

Repetí para mi misma la frase que llevaba tatuada a fuego en mi corazón.

Sin darme cuenta había dejado de escuchar la explicación de la profesora por culpa de mis demonios interiores. Intentando calmar un poco mis angustias, cogí la carta que con anterioridad había metido en mi uniforme para disponerme a leerla.

Tal vez un poco de atención por parte de otra persona consiga distraerme.

Minuciosamente, abrí el sobre para sacar un papel azul claro, sin duda era un bonito detalle. A continuación, me preparé para leerla:

 _El amor es un sentimiento agradable, te ahoga en un abismo para darte cuenta al final, que nunca podrás salir de él, excepto si es por la persona que amas._

 _Tu mayor anhelo se convertirá en realidad, he venido aquí para cumplirlo.  
_

 _He venido aquí por ti._

 _Atte: Kruger._

* * *

Llevaba tiempo queriendo escribir esta historia que pensé hace un tiempo, aunque tengo otra idea que me gustaría llevar a cabo cuando la finalice sobre ellas.

Espero que guste ^^


	2. Capítulo 1

Han pasado aproximadamente dos semana desde que recibí aquella carta en mi casillero, esa broma de tan mal gusto. Estuve hundida en mis propios pensamientos sobre quién sería esa persona tan cruel como para gastarme semejante inocentada, de momento solo tenía una prueba, un nombre.

 _Kruger_

Susurre a mis adentros, seguramente sería la quinta vez que lo hacia en esas escasas horas. Durante todos estos días no solo había intentado buscar al responsable para hacerle hablar, puesto que sus palabras no hicieron otra cosa más que ponerme nerviosa, temiendo que mi máscara fuera nuevamente destrozada por otra persona que sin saber como, había descubierto lo más preciado para mi.

Por desgracia, esa labor tuve que dejarla de lado, siendo eclipsada por la tarea de preparar la graduación de mi generación, los cuales pasaríamos a la universidad el próximo año, dando por finalizado el bachiller.

Después de la última clase, me dispuse a andar hasta el consejo, donde de nuevo tendríamos una reunión sobre los preparativos que había que llevar a cabo, los cuales están acabados en su gran mayoría.

-¡Bubuzuke, llegas tarde!- saludó como solo ella sabía hacer, la aún presidenta del comité disciplinario.

-Buenas tardes, Haruka-san.- caminé dignamente a mi escritorio, omitiendo totalmente los gritos e improperios que aún me lanzaba.

-¡No solo me superas en las calificaciones, haciéndome ser la segunda, si no que también te retrasas!- pronunció con una notoria envidia.

-Ara, uno de los maestros me pidió ayuda para llevar unas fotocopias hasta la sala de profesores.- con total tranquilidad, empecé a servirte el té que ya me habían preparado mis discípulos. -Pensé que no tendrías ningún problema en llevar el control de la reunión, Haruka-san.- sorbí con la misma parsimonia. -¿Me equivoco?-

El semblante enojado de la rubia cambió a uno totalmente brillante, apoyando su mano echa un puño en su pecho en un gesto de orgullo.

Había vuelto a caer en mis juegos, como siempre.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Lo tenía todo controlado, además, casi habíamos acabado la reunión gracias a mi autoridad! ¿Verdad, Yukino?- buscó respaldo en su amiga, quién con un movimiento de cabeza asintió, no atreviéndose a abrir la boca en mi presencia, como era costumbre.

Volví a beber de mi exquisita bebida, casi llegando al fondo de esta.

La reunión no duró mucho más para mi satisfacción, simplemente di algunas instrucciones y firmé algunos documentos, finalizando por fin los preparativos de la ceremonia.

Cada se fueron de la sala, dejándome completamente sola, acompañada nada más que de mi té y de mi ordenador, el cual en realidad era propiedad del centro. Así estuve por casi una hora, aligerando trabajo que no quería imponerle a Kikukawa-san cuando ascendiera a mi cargo, queriendo de esta forma, que su miedo hacia mi fuera disminuyendo.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabía que eso nunca iba a cambiar, el odio que me tenía por lo fría que fui con ella y Haruka-san siempre quedará grabado en las mentes de ambas, lo que ella no sabe, es que yo no solo cargo con eso, si no con muchas otras muertes y destrucciones que para mi suerte, no han sido rebeladas, solo una joven de cabello cobalto y yo sabemos de ellas.

La puerta corredera se abrió, dejándose ver a la mujer que recorría mis pensamientos, como tantas veces había hecho. Por un momento quedé atónita viéndola, seguramente se dio cuenta de la intensidad de mi mirada, puesto que alejó sus ojos de mi figura, ignorándome por completo, hasta que por fin me habló.

-Déjame tu ordenador.- pronunció con total sequedad, omitiendo completamente mi nombre en la frase, aunque bien sabía que se refería a mi.

-Ara, Natsuki, que inesperada visita.- intenté mostrar tranquilidad, pero solo conseguí que el desconcierto se apoderase de mis palabras.

-Déjame tu ordenador.- repitió de nuevo, casi como una amenaza.

-¿Para qué lo necesitas, Natsuki?- mis manos empezaban a temblar, tanto de impotencia como de coraje por su ya común indiferencia, pero la ojiverde no pareció darse cuenta.

-No es de tu incumbencia.- silabeó como dagas hacia mi persona. -Si no me lo ibas a dejar desde un principio, podrías haberme ahorrado tiempo.- intentó darse media vuelta para irse, pero mis palabras la detuvieron.

-Aquí lo tienes.- resignada, me levanté de mi silla para darle a entender que se sentara ahí.

No compartimos ninguna palabra más, simplemente me quedé en la ventana observándola fugazmente, intentando no molestarla o incomodarla por mis acciones, pero bien como ella comprendía, no podía dejarla como si nada en la sala del consejo estudiantil con aquel material del centro.

Esto irremediablemente me traía recuerdos. Desde un principio mis planes no eran convertirme en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, no buscaba poder ni popularidad, era algo que sin quererlo ya lo tenía en el centro. Natsuki en una ocasión me pidió acceder a información de la academia, pensando que en mi cargo de delegada de la clase, podría obtener ese tipo de documentación para ella, para su desgracia no fue así, ya que mi cargo en ese momento era demasiado bajo para algo tan bien guardado. Así fue como por mi propia voluntad y mis sentimientos de hacer feliz a Natsuki, me inscribí como candidata a presidenta del consejo estudiantil en las votaciones, saliendo ganadora por una victoria casi perfecta, derrotando a Haruka Suzushiro, quien desde entonces, se proclama como mi rival.

En esos días compartimos muchos momentos entre estas cuatro paredes. A menudo se escaqueaba de sus clases, viniendo aquí cuando sabía que estaría en vez de esconderse por los frondosos bosques que rodean la institución. En otras ocasiones, me la encontraba sola en la sala con el ordenador, buscando información de temas que pocas veces me contaba, incluso una vez, me la encontré dormida en el escritorio.

Suspiré con nostalgia, en unos días todo eso no quedaría más que en lo que era, un mísero recuerdo, para convertirse en un anhelo de lo viví y bien sabía, no se podría volver a repetir.

No solo por la distancia que notablemente, Natsuki había creado entre nosotras, si no también por la despedida de aquel centro para dar inicio a la entrada de lo que sería una vida adulta.

Para información de curiosos, ya había echado la inscripción a las carreras que había elegido, puesto que las notas y los trámites habían finalizado hacía una semana. Mi primera opción fue derecho, cosa que a muchos les sorprendió, pensando que echaría a lo que más prestigio pudiera darme, cuando en verdad, solo quería estudiar lo que quería. Con el apoyo de mis padres, me quedaré en Fuuka si consiguiera entrar a la universidad de esta localidad, dejando de lado la primera opción de mis progenitores, que era volver a Kyoto y continuar allí con mis estudios.

Seguramente la mejor elección hubiera sido irme lejos de aquí y volver a comenzar con mi vida, lejos de recuerdos y pecados. Pero mi persona aún estaba ligada a esta isla, ya que si la estrella roja volviera a renacer, tendría que estar presente para finalizar el destino de las Himes de nuevo, lo cual deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, no se volviera a repetir.

Un sonoro golpe en la mesa se escuchó acompañado de otro por el portátil, el cual había sido cerrado con demasiada brusquedad.

-¡Maldita sea!- masculló una enfadada peliazul.

-Natsuki, ¿estás bien?- me preocupé por su repentino ataque de ira.

-Déjame en paz, Shizuru.- casi me gritó mientras salía apresurada del aula, echando odio por cada pisada, dejándome totalmente incómoda y herida por sus palabras.

En esta ocasión parecía más distante y molesta por mi presencia, pero como era ya costumbre, no me dio ninguna explicación por su comportamiento, ni hoy ni los días siguientes.

¿Qué buscaba en la computadora como para que la pusiera así?

* * *

Faltaba solo un día para la fiesta de graduación, la cual estaba planificada para empezar en el centro, con el reparto de los diplomas para finalizarla en un local que por votación, fue elegido.

Respiré hondo, queriendo marcar con fuego en mis recuerdos el olor de las flores que rodeaban la institución, pasé por las aulas, rozando con mis delicadas manos los pupitres de roble, intentando que esa sensación permaneciera en mis sentidos por el máximo tiempo posible. Mi último día en el Fuuka Gakuen estuvo lleno de tristeza y nostalgia, después de todo había pasado muchos años en estas instalaciones.

Durante toda la mañana gran cantidad de alumnos menores me obsequiaron pequeños detalles, bien como flores o dulces como despedida, aunque parte de ellos los volvería a ver en la graduación como invitados, aún así, los sentimientos apesadumbrados que me mostraron, me hicieron sentir que había aportado algo importante como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, lo cual hizo más difícil mi partida.

Con las manos llenas de regalos, me dirigí a mi casillero, queriendo depositar algunos allí para llevarlos más tarde a mi habitación. Claramente ninguno era de la persona de la que realmente quería alguna despedida, pero no me abatí, sabiendo que esto sucedería desde el principio.

No se pueden romper las esperanzas cuando no se tienen.

Encima de mi calzado, una gran cantidad de cartas se dejaron ver, apenada por no poder dejar ninguno de los obsequios en ese pequeño espacio, las recogí para alejarme a algún lugar donde mi séquito de fans no pudiera encontrarme y empezar a leerlas, intentando de esta forma quitar cosas que tener que llevarme a mi departamento.

En su gran mayoría eran cartas de despedida, halagándome como presidenta del consejo estudiantil, otras recalcaban que querían ser como yo, refinadas, inteligentes y confiables. Sonreí ante aquello, sin duda mi máscara siempre hizo un buen trabajo.

Cuando ya pensé haber terminado de ojearlas todas, una con un sobre que reconocí se asomó entre ellas, la cual abrí rápidamente, sacando de este un papel azulado para a continuación, leerla:

 _Ya ha llegado el momento, disfrutemos de tu graduación, iré a darte el regalo que te prometí como obsequio por tu entrada a la universidad._

 _Atte: Kruger_

Otra vez, esa persona que aún no se había mostrado a mi se volvía a aparecer, pero en esta ocasión, no eran solo palabras sin sentido o frases profundas, era una solicitud a vernos.

En la fiesta de despedida iba a aparecer quién parecía ser mi seguidor secreto con lo que él llama _"mi mayor anhelo"._

Durante esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño, sumergiéndome en un mar de pensamientos, debatiéndome sobre si ir o no, después de todo no sabía quién podría ser esa persona que por lo que decía en sus cartas, parecía conocerme ya, llegando a saber incluso de mis más oscuros sentimientos.

 _El amor es un sentimiento agradable, te ahoga en un abismo para darte cuenta al final, que nunca podrás salir de él, excepto si es por la persona que amas._

Repetí en mi cabeza, eran las palabras que me dirigió en la primera carta, las cuales sin querer, me causaron un agradable calor en mi interior, como si por primera vez, me sintiera entendida y no repudiada por mis sentimientos.

* * *

Todo estaba preparado, una gran cantidad de sillas repartidas en orden simétrico justo delante del escenario, al fondo, unas mesas decoradas cuidadosamente por la familia Suzushiro con los mejores aperitivos para los invitados, los cuales se trataban tanto de familiares como de alumnos, todos eran bienvenidos para esta ocasión.

En un principio, los profesores hicieron su aparición entre lágrimas y palabras agradables, dándonos ánimos para continuar con nuestros estudios y llegar a ser la esperanza del país, convirtiéndonos en la próxima generación que haría más grande a Japón. No tardaron los aplausos, los cuales se hicieron más notorios en cuanto me levanté de mi respectivo asiento para avanzar hasta el escenario, donde los tutores que anteriormente habían hablado, me dejaban espacio al lado del micrófono, haciéndome un gesto para que prosiguiera hasta él.

Les dirigí una sonrisa amable, totalmente caracterizada conmigo, para posteriormente, hacer lo mismo con mis compañeros, los cuales volvieron a aplaudir después de ese simple gesto. Mis palabras fueron fríamente calculadas, todas anteriormente escritas, eran recitadas como si de un poema se tratara, pareciendo que estaba improvisando ante todo cuando en realidad, solo seguía mi tétrico manual de como agradar a las personas, el cual consistía de una máscara bien ensayada y unas palabras bonitas.

Ahora los aplausos se convirtieron en alaridos de emoción y algún que otro llanto. Mi labor como Kaichou-sama llegaba a su fin. Con una reverencia ante todos y una mueca de mis comisuras, caminé hasta el final del escenario para volver a mi asiento. Por el camino mis compañeros me felicitaron por mi trabajo y por mi discurso, lo cual correspondí con unas agradables palabras con mi melodioso acento Kyoto-ben.

Cuando estaba a punto de sentarme, mi tranquilidad anteriormente mostrada ante todos se esfumó por unos segundos, clavando mi mirada en la persona que a paso apresurado, caminaba detrás del escenario. Una silueta atlética acompañado de una cabellera cobalta se perdía entre la multitud.

Sinceramente, en ningún momento pensé que Natsuki se apareciera en la graduación del último curso de Bachiller, después de todo, ningún alumno la ligaba a esta generación. Por un momento las palabras de la carta recorrieron velozmente mi mente.

" _Mi mayor anhelo"._

Resoplé con disimulo, intentando no llamar la atención de nadie. Tenía que quitarme esas ideas estúpidas de la cabeza, en ningún momento Natsuki sería mía, era una realidad.

Recorrí con la mirada el camino que había tomado Natsuki, visualizando en la esquina opuesta por donde se había esfumado a Mai Tokiha, su mayor confidente en la actualidad, posiblemente la más cercana a ella. Tokiha-san parecía bastante confusa y perdida, la cual miraba hacia la dirección de Natsuki como queriendo comprobar algo. Mis cavilaciones no dudaron mucho más, puesto que los gritos de Haruka-san en el escenario me obligaron a prestarle toda la atención posible, dándolo ese detalle como regalo de graduación.

La ceremonia terminó tal y como había empezado, con sonoros gritos y lágrimas oprimidas. Por mi parte, me disponía a salir del recinto para dirigirme a mi departamento, cambiar mi uniforme por ropas más casuales y dirigirme con mis compañeros a la fiesta que ya estaba programada, quizás esta noche si me diera el capricho de tomar algo de alcohol y olvidar todo este embrollo de emociones.

-Pensé que tendrías más ganas de saber de mí.- habló una ronca voz a mis espaldas, haciéndome girar abruptamente, algo asustada.

Una mujer algo mayor que yo con una melena azulada se mostraba ante mi, llevaba unas ropas con un toque masculino, ceñidas, las cuales le remarcaban de una forma muy atractiva unas femeninas curvas y un plano vientre, notándose de este modo una figura casi perfecta, acompañada de una no muy notoria delantera, posiblemente a causa de la vestimenta. Intenté mirarla a los ojos, pero la parte superior de su rostro estaba siendo escondido por un borsalino, algo anticuado posiblemente, pero aún así, le daba un aire misterioso muy engatusador.

-Ara, disculpe, pero tengo que prepararme para la continuación de la graduación.- intenté escabullirme.

-No tienes de que preocuparte Shizuru, seré breve.- arrancó de nuevo la conversación, transformando su grave voz en una más agradable, haciéndoseme familiar.

Miré a mi alrededor, notando miradas curiosidad clavándose en mi, sin duda esta mujer resaltaba ante los demás. -Quizás podamos hablar en un lugar menos concurrido.- sugerí

-Lo que prefieras.-

Sin más que añadir, nos dirigimos a los jardines de Fuuka Gakuen, el lugar donde había conocido a Natsuki por primera vez años atrás. No caminamos juntas, yo iba delante de ella guiándola hasta donde sabía, iba a ser una zona segura y poco concurrida.

-¿Puedo saber con quién hablo?- pregunté cuando llegamos al destino que yo fijé, hablando calmadamente, escondiendo mi incomodidad.

-Hemos estado hablando por cartas desde hace unas semanas.- contestó con tranquilidad, como si hubiéramos hablado con holgura.

-Ara, ha estado hablando usted, querrá decir.- dirigí el tema.

-No creí que ese fuera un problema, Shizuru.- volvió a pronunciar mi nombre, notando como cada vez que este salía de sus labios, lo decía con satisfacción, como si este fuera una exquisitez.

-¿Quién eres?- interrogué en esta ocasión sin tacto, buscando terminar de una vez con estas vueltas innecesarias. Ante esto, la desconocida dio un paso hacia mi, pero me mantuve en mi sitio, procurando no acobardarme por sus acciones.

-Soy tu mayor anhelo.- susurró orgullosa, con una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios.

Ante esas palabras, mi enfado se hizo visible, echando chispas por mis orbes carmesis, todas dirigidas a la persona que con descaro, se proclamaba algo tan importante para mi, cuando desde un principio sabía, solo existía una persona que pudiera ocupar ese lugar.

-¿Crees que con eso puedes engañarme? No seas hipócrita, no eres ningún anhelo para mi.- pronuncie como cuchillas hacia la mujer de cabello cobalto, la cual solo pudo ensanchar más su sonrisa.

-¿Quién es entonces tu mayor anhelo?- otro paso hacia mi. -¿No es Natsuki Kuga?-

No palidecí, tampoco retrocedí, desde un principio tenía presente la opción de que la desconocida supiera mi secreto, pero llegados a este punto, no podía hacer más que avanzar e intrépidamente, hacerle frente.

-Tú no eres Natsuki Kuga.- pronuncié con desdén, recalcando lo obvio, a lo que ella solo dio otro paso más hacia mi, quedando peligrosamente cerca.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy.- otro paso.

-¿Qué quieres entonces, Kruger?- intenté terminar con la conversación, sintiéndome victoriosa por el rumbo del tema.

-Te quiero a ti, he venido aquí por ti.-

La sonrisa que pocos segundos antes se había ocultado, volvió a relucir mientras se quitaba el borsalino, clavándose su mirada con la mía. Sus ojos verdes eran hipnotizantes, no conseguí separar mis rubíes de ella. Era tan parecida a Natsuki, las únicas diferencias que tenían era la altura, puesto que la mujer que tenía delante me sacaba cerca de 10 centímetros de diferencia, y sus facciones maduras, las cuales aún cuando eran idénticas a las de mi amada, mostraban un pasado distinto, lo cual también se reflejaba en su mirada, puesto que esta no era tan fría y calculadora como la de mi Natsuki. Se volvió a acercar a mi posición.

-¿Quién eres?- susurré con el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones, habiéndose ido la mayoría de su interior en el momento que nuestras penetrantes miradas se juntaron. En un acto reflejo, rodeó su brazo por mi cintura, mientras rozaba su aliento con el mio, que salía descompasado de mis labios. Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, sentía como la fragancia de Natsuki me envolvía, notaba su cálido brazo rodeándome, atrayéndome más hacia ella, consiguiendo con estas acciones que mi agitación fuera más notoria. -¿Quién eres?- volví a preguntar mientras ella se acercaba a mis labios, cerrando mis ojos por inercia.

-Soy Natsuki Kruger, y como ya dije, he venido aquí por ti, Shizuru.- su aliento volvió a chocar con el mio hasta que nuestros labios se juntaron.

Un beso lento y acompasado, sin cruzar barreras, simplemente degustando los deliciosos manjares de la otra en una completa muestra de afecto. Una lágrima cayó por mi rostro, abrí mis ojos, notando como la propietaria de esa pena no era yo. Kruger había dejado escapar esa gota sin quererlo, humedeciendo por el camino mi delicado rostro.

Nos separamos, y en el proceso mi mente volvió a funcionar, haciendome una gran cantidad de preguntas sobre la persona que tenía delante de mí. Sin quererlo rocé mis comisuras con la punta de mis dedos, notando la sensación de los labios de Kruger, recordando como eran tan similares a los de Natsuki.

No tuve tiempo de más, puesto que la mujer me sumergió en un apasionado abrazo, dejándome algo desconcertada, consiguiendo que el olor de mi amada volviera a recorrer mis fosas nasales, intoxicándome.

-Shizuru...- susurró, degustando de nuevo mi nombre.

Le correspondí al abrazo, percatándome que justo detrás de ella, la mujer de la que estaba enamorada nos observaba.

Natsuki había estado detrás de nosotras, quién sabe por cuanto tiempo, pero por su rostro de desconcierto y algo de temor, suponía que había sido espectador de ese cálido momento, cuando habíamos juntado nuestros labios.

-Natsuki...-

* * *

Sin duda tengo que agradecerles a todos por los comentarios, nunca pensé que podría tener 14 en un solo capítulo, y aún más siendo el primero, no se si podré expresar mi emoción a causa de eso, pero puesto que esta es una de mis parejas favoritas (seguramente la favorita), y teniendo en cuenta que es el primero que hago de ellas pues... es muy gratificante y me ha ayudado mucho, gracias ^^

El próximo capítulo escribiré sobre el punto de vista de Natsuki, para dar a entender algunas cosas que posiblemente hayan quedado en el aire... pero de eso trata xD

Y no se preocupen, la personalidad que tiene ahora es la necesaria para el rumbo que va a seguir la historia, solo sean pacientes.

Gracias a todos y hasta el siguiente.


	3. Capítulo 2

Desde el incidente de las Himes mi relación con Shizuru no ha sido como solía ser, la confianza de la que antes podíamos alardear ante los demás había desaparecido para dar paso a la inseguridad y en mi caso, al miedo. Sí, es cierto, ese sentimiento recorrió todo mi cuerpo en varias ocasiones, ¿quién lo iba a pensar? Natsuki Kuga, la princesa del hielo, conocida en todo el campus como un ser frío, distante y sin corazón, temiendo de la persona que era la más importante para ella, su mejor amiga, Shizuru Fujino.

Mi miedo no era causado por sus sentimientos, incluso en un momento me sentí alagada por ellos, pero entonces los recuerdos empezaron a invadir mi cabeza. Esa noche en la que había sido consciente de las cosas en las que se involucró mi madre, las atrocidades que en un principio estaba dispuesta a hacerme por una dichosa cantidad de dinero, vendiéndome. Al final Shizuru me salvó de la trampa de Nao, llevándome a una casa de un alumno con el que compartían la clase extraescolar de ceremonia del té.

Me salvó, pero a la vez me utilizó.

No recuerdo lo que pasó, ni como ocurrió todo, simplemente pequeños toques en mi cuerpo y palabras que salían de sus labios, pero con solo ver su reacción cuando me alejé de ella enfrente de Haruka y Yukino, esos recuerdos aparecieron en mi mente, me dejaron ver que no era un sueño, ni mucho menos había sido una ilusión, consistía en una realidad.

Shizuru había abusado de mí, omitiendo las circunstancias en las que se desenvolvió, yo no debía estar consciente, si no, lo recordaría.

En ese momento la expresión de mi mejor amiga fue dolorosa incluso para mi, ver como sus lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, para posteriormente, convertirse en una persona completamente ajena a ella. En ese momento Shizuru había desaparecido ante mis ojos para convertirse en Kiyohime, una máquina de destrucción inundada de desesperación donde su mayor prioridad, según me dejó saber, era protegerme.

Cabe destacar que estos sucesos no los he olvidado, al igual que le ha pasado a Nao y a Yukino. Pero yo no era ellas, mi relación con Shizuru había sido mucho más profunda, después de todo, ella fue la persona que me salvó de convertirme en una verdadera delincuente, cediendome su confianza, a lo que yo hice lo mismo, forjando una sana amistad.

 _Shizuru, fuiste la primera en venir a mí cuando no podía confiar en nadie, pero no puedo sentir lo que a ti te gustaría..._

Esas fueron mis palabras cuando la besé en la iglesia en medio de nuestra pelea, rechazándola, dando el final de nuestra historia en la batallas de las Himes.

 _Durhan, carga el cartucho de plata... ¡dispara!_

Repetía en mis memorias como si hubiera sido ayer.

Nuestra relación ya no ha vuelto a ser la misma, aún cuando mis palabras, con las que no correspondí a sus sentimientos, fueron dulces y delicadas, en mi interior una gran mezcla de emociones contradictorias enterraban una parte del aprecio que le había tenido a Shizuru. Por un lado, mis sentimientos de amistad y los recuerdos con ella me hacían preocuparme e interesarme por su bienestar, el cual desde que finalizó el carnaval, se había deteriorado, mostrándose de nuevo la chica perfecta apreciada por todos, escondiéndose de la gente con una tímida pero agradable sonrisa dedicada a todos por igual. En el otro extremo, mis sentimientos de incomodidad y confusión hacia su persona parecían tener más cabida en mí, sobresaliendo ante los otros en parte por mi orgullo. Aquellas últimas emociones eran a causa de lo ocurrido y descubierto en la batalla, las acciones que hizo Shizuru en mí sin mi consentimiento, su frialdad con Nao, la destrucción del primer distrito... todo eso me hizo plantearme quién era Shizuru.

-Ahora no estoy sola, tengo a Mai y a Mikoto.- pensé en voz alta, apoyada en uno de los árboles del campus mientras me terminaba mi bocadillo de mayonesa con jamón.

En todo este tiempo había tenido el apoyo de Mai, sobretodo, mientras seguía pensando en lo que debería o quería hacer respecto a la castaña. En un principio intenté dejar a Shizuru de lado, como si nunca hubiera entrado en mi vida, pero aún cuando tengo un mote tan poco original en la academia, no es tan fiel a mi como podría parecer, refiriéndome a todo esto, que mi corazón no era de hielo, de modo que no podía dejar tirada a alguien que en su momento me había aportado tanto.

Pegué el último bocado para finalmente levantarme y tirar el envoltorio. Era hora de entrar de nuevo a clase, siendo estas las últimas.

No podía prestar atención al profesor, mis pensamientos volvían a inundarme, ahogándome en sentimientos que solo nacían en estas pequeñas desconexiones con el mundo exterior. La campana sonó, dando por finalizado lo que estuviera explicando el maestro, a lo que salí sin mucho ánimo hasta los casilleros para cambiar mi calzado e irme a mi departamento a perder el tiempo, tal y como hacía en clase.

Para mi sorpresa, un sobre se encontraba en su interior, el cual cogí con una mueca de desagrado, dándole vueltas para encontrar quién lo había dejado ahí, pero no ponía nada. Sin prestarle más atención, cambié mis zapatillas, colgué mi mochila en mi hombro y me dispuse a caminar hasta la salida, dirigiendo mis pasos hacia las afueras del centro para recoger mi motocicleta.

Solo por curiosidad, empecé a abrir el sobre, después de todo esto era algo nuevo para mí, a lo que encontré un papel azulado con una simple palabra:

 _Gracias_

 _Atte: Kruger_

¿Quién diablos era Kruger? Hice un chasquido con la lengua, molesta por haber caído en una broma tan tonta, a lo que tiré la carta en la papelera más cercana y seguí mi camino, ignorando totalmente ese momento.

Pero eso no terminó ahí, algunos días volvía a encontrar el mismo sobre con un papel en su interior del mismo color, escritas en él cosas sin sentido.

Un día me adentré en la sala del consejo estudiantil molesta, me cansaba el anonimato de esa estúpida persona que se escondía detrás de las cartas, por lo que en presencia de Shizuru, intenté buscar su identidad en la base de datos de la academia, pero fue en vano, parecía que esa persona no existía. Enfadada salí de allí, sin prestar atención a la castaña, inundando mi boca con improperios dedicados nada más ni nada menos que a ese tal "Kruger".

Las cartas siguieron llegando sin descanso, cada vez más largas pero con textos aún sin ninguna coherencia para mí, en las cuales ponía:

 _No deberías ser tan cruel con ella, sus sentimientos son sinceros._

 _Atte: Kruger_

O bien:

 _No pretendo interferir con vosotras, pero veo que ese no será el problema._

 _Atte: Kruger_

Con cada una de ellas, hacía una bonita bola de papel e intentaba encestarla sin fallar en la papelera más cercana, elevando un poco el puño como pose de victoria cuando lo conseguía.

Hasta que la última carta llegó:

 _Necesito que nos veamos, tengo que preguntarte una cosa, es importante Natsuki, este viernes a las 18:00 en el parque de la estación, no faltes, por favor._

 _Atte: Kruger_

La releí, confundida por las extrañas palabras.

¿Quería que nos viéramos? ¿Algo que preguntarme?

Por unos segundos dudé si seguir la misma pauta con esta carta, a lo que negué con la cabeza y la metí en uno de mis bolsillos, dirigiéndome a mi ducati, como era costumbre.

Mentiría si dijera que no dudaba respecto a ir o no, después de todo se trataba de un desconocido, ni si quiera sabía su género, simplemente el nombre con el que firmaba las cartas. Aún así, ahí me encontraba, el día y a la hora que me había citado, enfrente de la puerta del respectivo parque, dudando de nueva cuenta, si entrar o no.

Ya en su interior, busqué con la mirada, encontrándome a varias personas, sin reconocer a nadie, lógicamente. Una mujer se acercó a mi posición, tenía el cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, del mismo color que el mio, también portaba unas gafas de sol oscuras, las cuales no me dejaban ver sus ojos, aún así, me asusté.

Esta mujer era igual que yo pero más adulta.

Su estatura era mayor que la mía, sus facciones, más maduras y desgastadas hacían referencia a su edad adulta. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando me saludó por mi nombre, notando como su grave voz, era casi igual a la mía.

-Natsuki, por un momento pensé que no vendrías.-

-Tenía que hacer pagar a quién se atrevió a acosarme a base de cartas en la academia.- intenté que mi voz sonara firme y decidida, consiguiéndolo en este caso. -¿Quién eres?- interrogué sin compasión.

-No te preocupes, responderé a todas tus preguntas.- con indiferencia, me señaló unos bancos algo más alejados de los demás. -¿Nos sentamos?-

Su tono de voz me resultaba tan familiar que hasta sentía las intenciones que esta transmitía. Notando que no se trataba de ninguna amenaza, la seguí hasta los asientos.

-¿Me dirás de una condenada vez quién eres?- intenté apresurarla.

-Me llamo Natsuki Kruger.- se presentó, quitándose los anteojos, mostrándome sus orbes esmeraldas, los cuales se cruzaron con mi mirada, a lo que no me dejé intimidar e hice lo mismo. -Se podría decir que soy tú, pero de otro mundo.- soltó con total normalidad, rindiéndose en esa pelea de miradas.

Cuando salí del trance en el que me habían metido sus particulares orbes, los cual eran iguales a lo míos, me volví a meter en otro por sus palabras. Sacudí la cabeza para intentar ignorar la incomodidad en la que me había sumergido por sus acciones.

-Deja de bromear, te estoy preguntando en serio.-

-¿Crees que es solo coincidencia que parezcamos la misma persona?- ante aquello callé sin saber que responderle, esperando que continuara. -Los ojos verdes no son tan comunes.-

-Tampoco son únicos, es sencillo encontrar a gente que los tiene si buscas.- intenté defenderme.

-¿De esta tonalidad?- señaló los orbes de ambas mientras yo miraba hacia otro lado, sabiendo la respuesta de esa pregunta. -Además, no me he tintado el cabello.- bromeó por lo que para ella, parecía lo más lógico del mundo, el hecho de que eramos iguales.

-Si solo te vas a quedar conmigo, me iré.- amenacé mientras me levantaba, a lo que ella agarró uno de mis brazos para volver a sentarme y yo obedecí a regañadientes.

-Conozco el suceso de las Himes.- la escruté con la mirada. -En mi mundo también apareció la estrella roja.-

-¿A que te refieres con tu mundo?-

-No te hagas una idea equivocada, es como este, pero tenemos diferente tecnología y reglas.- se quedó pensativa unos segundos, buscando las palabras con las que explicarse mejor. -Se podría decir que es un mundo paralelo pero que ha seguido otro camino en la historia.- paseó la mirada por todos lados, analizando lo que tenían a su alrededor. -Se podría decir que está más actualizado que este...- susurró con algo de menosprecio.

Por unos minutos nos mantuvimos en silencio mientras yo analizaba sus palabras, hasta que volví a hablar.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-

-Primero debería contarte porqué estoy aquí.-

-Hm.- asentí malhumorada, posando mi mirada en ella para prestar atención su explicación, a lo que Kruger se puso más seria de lo que estaba.

-He venido a por alguien a este mundo.- cogió aire mientras pensaba cuidadosamente como proseguir. -Pero no quiero causar un desequilibrio en lo que aquí ya existe, por eso necesitaba hablar contigo.- seguramente mi rostro de confusión debió ser demasiado expresivo, ya que sonrió.

Tenía la misma sonrisa que yo.

-¿De verdad somos la misma persona?- interrogué, mostrándome ahora ella un gesto de desagrado por tener que repetir lo que le parecía obvio.

-Físicamente sí, personalmente no lo sé.- finalizó, convenciéndome por fin que esto tan descabellado, podría ser real.

-¿A quién buscas?- continué con su explicación anterior, retomando de nuevo ese tema.

-Es una buena amiga tuya.- sonrió amargamente. -Shizuru.- pronunció con cariño, a lo que mi confusión volvió a inundar mi rostro.

-¿Shizuru?-

-No creo que sea momento de dar detalles, pero quiero tenerla.- comentó mientras levantaba su mano, dirigiéndola hacia el horizonte y la cerraba en un puño, mostrando lo cerca que estaba lo que quería conseguir. -Sé que está enamorada de ti, conozco todo lo que sucedió en la batalla de las Himes.-

Alejé mi mirada hacia otro lado, recordando de nuevo los acontecimientos del carnaval, a lo que Kruger se dio cuenta.

-¿Que diablos pinto yo en todo esto?- pregunté con molestia.

-Como ya dije, no quiero causar un desequilibro, además...- pausa dramática. -Se podría decir que tu la viste primero, por lo que tienes preferencia...- bromeó, intentado picarme.

-No me hagas reír, soy heterosexual.- recalqué aquello último.

-¿Estás segura? Shizuru te quiere de verdad.-

-Pero yo no le correspondo.-

-Sinceramente pensaba que después de lo que sucedió en el carnaval os quedaríais juntas.- suspiró aliviada. -Veo que no.-

Sus palabras me molestaron, yo no sentía los mismos sentimientos que Shizuru, por eso la rechacé en la iglesia antes de morir.

-Puedes quedártela.- pronuncié sin pensar, percatándome al final de mis palabras, a lo que abrí mi boca para discrepar lo que había dicho, hasta que entendí la situación.

Esta era mi oportunidad para que Shizuru ya no tuviera sentimientos por mí, que se enamorara de otra persona sería lo más beneficioso para ambas, de este modo podría volver a tenerla como amiga, sin tener que preocuparme por lo pudiera suceder. Además, Shizuru me tendría a mi, por lo que sería feliz, aunque técnicamente no era yo pero...

-¿Estás segura?- volvió a preguntar, notando mi estado de pensamientos internos.

-Sólo cuídala.- sentencié, a lo que noté un leve dolor en mi pecho, como una especie de punzada.

Imagino que así se sentirá un padre cuando accede al matrimonio de su hija.

Sonreí por esa ocurrencia, percatándome de que el dolor ya se había ido.

-Lo prometo.- acercó su mano hasta mi, queriendo cerrar la conversación con un pacto más formal.

-Bien.- fue lo único que dije, estrechando mi mano con la suya. -Y bien ¿cómo llegaste aquí?- cambié de tema.

Por un momento Kruger me miró incrédula, seguramente pensaría que iba a terminar la conversación ahí. -Como ya te dije, en mi mundo también había una estrella roja, aunque por lo que sé, no habían Himes.- mantuve silencio, esperando que continuara. -Ya te comenté que mi mundo es distinto, allí tenemos una tecnología mucho más actualizada, eso fue lo que me ayudó a venir aquí.-

-¿Y la estrella que pinta en todo esto?-

-Ella fue la que me abrió el camino, después de todo era algo que estaba conectado en ambos mundos, de ese modo pude usarla como puerta hasta esta dimensión.- abrí ligeramente de más mis orbes tras su explicación, imaginándome la tecnología que deberían tener allí como para poder hacer algo así.

-¿De verdad se puede hacer eso?- pregunté incrédula.

-Como ya te dije, allí estamos más actualizados.- sonrió. -Gracias a nuestras máquinas pude saber que nosotros mismos existimos en otro mundo diferente.- su gesto se agrandó. -De ese modo supe que Shizuru estaría aquí.-

Mi incomodidad por sus palabras de aprecio se hizo visible, acomodándome mejor en el banco.

-¿Tanto trabajo solo para venir a por ella?- interrogué algo dudosa de mis palabras, pensando en la importancia que podría tener la castaña para ella.

-Haría eso y más por tenerla cerca.- sentenció, a lo que la miré incómoda.

Puesto que Kruger era una clara imagen de mi misma, parecía que esas palabras salían de mi boca.

La conversación no fue más hallá, intenté indagar del porque quería a Shizuru, pero no hubieron respuestas. Finalmente nos despedimos.

-Nos veremos en la graduación de Shizuru entonces.- gritó a lo lejos, desapareciendo de mi vista.

En un principio no tenía pensado ir a verla en su despedida del centro, podría ser incomodo para las dos, pero a la vez, tenía curiosidad por la reacción de la castaña al ver a Kruger, tal vez le correspondiera.

Sonreí irónicamente ante ese pensamiento, ya que si ese fuera el caso, solo le importaría mi físico, dándole la mínima importancia a mi personalidad.

Un escalofrió me recorrió sin tener conocimiento del por qué.

El día de la graduación llegó. Busqué a Kruger por distintos sitios de la institución, pero no hubo forma, hasta que encontré a Mai muy cerca del escenario donde los graduados esperaban impacientes su turno para la recogida de diplomas.

-Mai, pensaba que no vendrías.- saludé por cortesía.

-¿Natsuki?- me preguntó con un deje de molestia que me sorprendió, ya que es cierto que en un principio le dije que no asistiría, pero tampoco era para ponerse así.

-Recapacité y seguí tu consejo, no debía dejar a Shizuru sola en un día tan importante.- intenté excusarme repitiendo las palabras que la pelirroja me había dicho tiempo atrás.

-No me refiero a eso.- suspiró. -Antes te saludé y me ignoraste completamente- otro suspiro. -Deberías ser un poco más considerada con tus amigos.- me miró de arriba a abajo. -¿Cuándo te cambiaste de ropas?- cuestionó incrédula.

Por un momento me repetí sus palabras en mi mente, ¿cuando la había ignorado? Si era la primera vez que la veía en ese día. Con un chasquido de lengua mostré mi molestia por lo idiota que estaba siendo, dándome una reprimenda mental, me despedí de Mai hasta llegar al jardín exterior de Fuuka Gakuen, donde tiempo atrás había conocido a Shizuru, siendo esta mi primera opción para la búsqueda.

No parecía haber nadie, a lo que me volví a maldecir en mis adentros, dando vueltas por los alrededores, buscando una cabellera idéntica a la mía. No parecía dar resultado, era una pena, me hubiera gustado ver la actuación de Kruger para conquistar a la castaña. No es que yo fuera especialmente curiosa ni me gustaran los chismes, pero creo que es bastante comprensible que tratándose de una amiga que en su momento fue muy importante para mí y con quién, ignorando algunas cosas del pasado, podría volver a tener una amistad sin preocupaciones. Además de mi otro yo más mayor, quién intentaría enamorarla pues... irremediablemente me entraba la curiosidad.

Cuando por fin salí de mis cavilaciones, pude ver como dos personas se acercaban hacia el jardín.

Una muy reconocible cabellera castaña hizo acto de presencia ante mis ojos, caminaba con elegancia y a una distancia prudente de su acompañante, quién la seguía por detrás, una mujer de cabellera cobalta con una vestimenta algo extraña. Ambas se pararon y empezaron a hablar.

Seguí con la vista todos sus gestos, seguidas por pequeñas punzadas en mi estómago que me causaban un gran malestar.

Había desayunado bien, pero quizás la próxima vez deba comer más, algo estaba mal con mis entrañas.

Y entonces el momento llegó, Kruger se acercó a Shizuru y esta no se alejó, juntando sus labios mientras ambas cerraban los ojos. Mentiría si dijera que no me quedé atónita por la imagen, en ningún momento se me había cruzado la idea de que se besaran, después de todo Shizuru no era una mujer fácil.

Por un momento me asusté mientras los veía, Kruger ya tenía a la castaña, ¿tan pronto se podía olvidar de mi? Las punzadas volvieron a mí, empezando a cabrearme junté mi visión con la de Shizuru, quién abrazaba a la más mayor.

Me miraba con confusión mientras me sujetaba el estómago e intentaba retroceder, pero sus orbes carmines me escrutaban con la mirada, como intentando descifrar mis sentimientos. Observé como mi nombre salió de sus labios sin llegar a escucharlo, consiguiendo nada más que el dolor se intensificara, ¿qué diablos pasaba?

No lo sabía, pero estaba asustada, lo cual por lo que pude ver, no fui la única que se dio cuenta.

Finalmente corrí de la escena, dejando a una aún más perpleja castaña entre los brazos de Kruger.

Pero me daba igual, en ese momento lo único que quería era desaparecer de allí, ignorando lo que mi corazón me gritaba.

 _Tal vez no debía_ _habérsela_ _entregado a Kruger tan a la ligera._

* * *

Y aquí la visión de Natsuki, se han descubierto bastantes cosas respecto a Kruger. El próximo volverá a ser (creo) desde la perspectiva de Shizuru.

¡Hasta otra y gracias por los comentarios! Sin duda si actualizo tan rápido no es solo porque me guste escribir, o porque me encanten ellas... también es por el apoyo :D


	4. Capítulo 3

Puesto que Natsuki Kuga y Natsuki Kruger se llaman igual, voy a llamar a la primera Natsuki y a la segunda Kruger durante toda (o gran parte) de la historia, para no causar confusiones.

* * *

-Pensaba que nunca vendría, "Kaichou-sama"- bromeó mi compañero, mientras con los dedos hacia gestos de comillas por nombrar mi anterior cargo.

-Ara, Kuzumi-san, sabe que ya no ocupo ese lugar, va a conseguir que me ponga nostálgica.- contestaba con total tranquilidad, recogiendo de la barra mi pedido.

El chico recién mencionado empezó a reír de una forma algo exagerada por su broma mientras se daba la vuelta para volver a la pista de baile, a diferencia de mi, él si parecía tener cuerpo para fiesta. Por otro lado, recogí mi vodka con naranja para irme a una zona más apartada, buscando algo de soledad para poder analizar todo lo que había ocurrido hacía apenas unas horas.

Mi graduación había transcurrido tal como lo habíamos planeado en el consejo, hubieron lágrimas y aplausos hasta que el sol empezó a ocultarse, posteriormente me encontré con quién parecía una hermana gemela de Natsuki, pero más mayor, quién resultó ser la persona que me escribía cartas para poder encontrarlas a mi salida en el casillero.

Suspiré, desechando la máscara que me había dado el placer de volver a ponerme desde que me despedí de Kruger, poniéndole de excusa que la fiesta estaba a punto de comenzar.

Kruger, una total desconocida que había conseguido bloquearme durante varios minutos, llegando incluso a besarme. Delicadamente pasé mis sedosos dedos por mi rostro con pesadumbre, percatándome antes de que nadie me estuviera viendo en ese momento. Aún recordaba su aroma, su tacto, su voz... todo era tan parecido a Natsuki, quizás pudiera decir incluso que igual.

Pero eso era imposible, no es como si fuera ella misma pero del futuro, o aún más descabellado, de otro mundo.

Por un momento pensé en esas suposiciones mientras perdía mi mirada en la bebida alcohólica que esperaba ser probada, a lo que le concedí el gusto, consiguiendo que ese ardiente sabor recorriese toda mi garganta hasta perderse por mi interior. Volví a observar el vodka, percatándome de que a causa de mi ensimismamiento por lo relacionado a cierta peliazul, casi había bebido toda la bebida.

Empecé a andar hacia la barra sola, por alguna razón no podía quedarme quieta, estaba nerviosa, ansiosa por conocer las respuestas a tantas preguntas.

Con un chirriante sonido moví el taburete hasta poder sentarme en él, dejando con cuidado el vaso en la mugrosa barra de madera.

Una sonrisa de medio lado se asomó en mis labios para rápidamente, camuflarla. Natsuki había presenciado ese beso, aún cuando fue algo breve, me pregunto que estaría pensando como para poner esa expresión...

Con algo de avidez volví a llevarme el vaso a los labios para ingerir lo restante del vaso, posteriormente lo volví a dejar en su sitio y pedí otra bebida, esta vez algo menos pesado.

-La fiesta acaba de empezar, debería disfrutar con mis compañeros- intenté autoconvencerme, pero mis piernas no se movían. Miré alrededor, nadie parecía requerir de mi presencia, lo cual ayudó a que me calmara.

Mis ojos volvieron a posicionarse en el nuevo vaso de alcohol que el barman me entregaba, visualizando el fondo de este, pero en esta ocasión, no le di ningún trago. Por otro lado, mis pensamientos no podían alejarse del asunto principal, a lo que metí la mano en uno de los bolsillos de la cazadora que llevaba para coger un pequeño papel azul.

 _Calle Nakae Chōmin, 25, a las 17:30._

 _Te estaré esperando._

 _Atte: Kruger._

Sonreí. No la conocía, pero sin duda los pequeños escritos eran su fuerte. Volví a meter la hoja en su lugar para proseguir a darle un pequeño sorbo a mi bebida, notando como mis labios ardían. En teoría esto tenía menos alcohol que lo anterior, pero por algún casual lo notaba más fuerte.

Otro suspiro escapó de mis comisuras, divagando de nuevo entre las posibles opciones.

¿Debería ir? No es como si no quisiera conocerla, mentiría si dijera que la curiosidad por saber quién es, fuera nula, pero por otro lado toda esta situación era muy alocada.

De nuevo su aroma, sus roncas palabras, su irrespetuosa personalidad... era igual que Natsuki.

Por un segundo la imagen de la mujer que me rechazó inundó mis pensamientos, pero con habilidad la conseguí alejar de estos para volver a recrearla con un aire de madurez que aún no portaba y una considerable estatura.

Tenía razón, no iba a verme con Natsuki, si no con Kruger. Aunque ambas se llamaran igual, no lo eran, y debía empezar concienciandome por ahí.

-Natsuki nunca será mía, sólo debería pensar en conseguir la amistad que antes teníamos.- susurré de nuevo para posteriormente volver a vaciar el vaso que tenía delante. -Mañana iré a ver a Kruger y le pediré explicaciones de muchas cosas.- sentencié, levantándome del taburete, despedirme de los compañeros que aún se encontraban de pie e irme dignamente por la puerta.

Debía estar presentable para mañana.

* * *

Un último retoque con el lápiz de ojos y terminé. Me observé en el espejo de cuerpo completo que ocupaba una parte considerable de la habitación. Una muy leve capa de maquillaje, el cabello bien arreglado y una vestimenta refinada pero sin llegar a ser elegante. Para finalizar di un par de vueltas algo infantiles, levantando mi falda blanca hasta las rodillas, observando lo bien que conjuntaba como mi camisa violeta.

Cuando me vi perfecta para la ocasión, recogí un pequeño bolso negro de uno de los percheros, al igual que una rebeca del mismo color, la cual marcaba de muy buena forma mis curvas.

Con un ligero movimiento de muñeca observé mi reloj. Aún quedaban 20 minutos hasta la hora acordada, podía ir con calma hasta el lugar acordado, por lo que sin más objeciones, proseguí a coger mi auto y dirigirme hasta la ubicación.

Estaba algo contenta por la situación, después de todo, cuando Natsuki me comunicó que no podría corresponder a mis sentimientos, el mundo se oscureció a mi alrededor, pero parecía que las cosas estaban cambiando.

Sin duda en ningún momento se me ocurrió que acudiría a una cita con alguien que no fuera Natsuki.

-Natsuki...- suspiré su nombre inconscientemente.

La dirección que me dio Kruger pareció ser de una pequeña cafetería. Entré, buscándola con la mirada, inspeccionando todo el local.

Era un lugar elegante, con una decoración occidental, quizás podría arriesgarme a decir que inglesa. Sus mesas circulares poseían unos manteles blancos de tela, acompañados con unas sillas rústicas. Sin mucho esfuerzo la visualice en una de las mesas, tras juntar nuestras miradas, ella me sonrió, pero yo no le devolví el gesto, andando tranquilamente a su ubicación.

-Me alegra que vinieras.- comenzó la conversación mientras delicadamente, me sentaba enfrente de ella. -¿Qué te gustaría tomar? He escuchado que aquí hacen un muy buen té.- volvió a sonreírme.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gusta el té?- pregunté sin mucha emoción, tampoco era ningún secreto para la gente de mi alrededor mi hábito de ingerir grandes cantidades de esa bebida.

-Una corazonada.- volvió a mostrarme sus blanca dentadura, ¿que acaso no podía dejar de sonreír a mi alrededor?

-Ara, pues no te equivocaste con ella.- le devolví el gesto por primera vez desde que llegué, recogiendo la carta para ver que podría pedir.

Habían una gran cantidades de infusiones y té, todos occidentales, los cuales me llamaron de sobremanera, aunque no lo mostrara. Cuando por fin me decidí, se acercó un camarero.

-¿En que puedo servirle?- se dirigió a mí.

-Un té inglés, por favor.- él asintió, recogió la carta de los pedidos y tal como vino, se fue. -Ara, ¿no vas a pedir nada?- pregunté a mi acompañante de forma educada.

-Pedí cuando no estabas.- con esas palabras, mis comisuras se volvieron a curvar, recordando que esas acciones tan irrespetuosas también las solía llevar a cabo cierta peliazul cuando quedaban para tomar algo.

El silencio se hizo presa de la mesa, aún así Kruger no dejaba de mirarme con cierto brillo en su mirada. Finalmente abrí yo la conversación.

-Kruger-san, ¿podría saber el por qué del encuentro?-

-Llámame Natsuki.-

-Preferiría seguir manteniendo las formalidades.- en el fondo sabía que me sería imposible llamarla por ese nombre, después de todo esa palabra se había vuelto un tabú en mi diccionario personal.

-En ese caso no me hables tan formal, Shizuru, con Kruger está bien.- decía con un deje de molestia. -A lo que me preguntabas...- pensó por un momento las mejores palabras para explicarse. -Pensé que querrías saber algunas cosas, ya sabes, la curiosidad.- terminaba de decir mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su nuca de una forma muy despreocupada.

Por un momento no respondí, después de todo me estaba hablando con una familiaridad que podría llegar a ser incomoda, aunque no era el caso. Lo que si puedo decir con seguridad, es que parecía que me conocía muy bien.

-En eso tiene razón, Kruger.- el camarero vino por fin, sirviéndome por fin mi té, aunque a la peliazul al parecer no le habían traído aún nada -¿De donde es? Si se puede saber.- sorbí de mi bebida.

-Seguramente no conozcas el sitio.- intentó aclarar, lo cual no fue así, puesto que no entendí a que se refería. -Dejemos esa pregunta para después mejor.- yo asentí.

-¿Qué edad tiene?- Volví a dar otro pequeño sorbo, sin duda estaba exquisito.

-Tengo 26.- respondió totalmente despreocupada.

-9 años más que Natsuki.- susurré, aún así me escuchó.

-Y 8 años más que tú.- susurró ella también, imitando mi gesto, aunque en su entonación pude notar un aire coqueto que me sorprendió.

Carraspeé, manteniendo la compostura, después de todo me había pillado con la guardia baja.

-¿Qué fue todo lo de ayer?-

-¿A que te refieres?- se hizo como si no entendiera.

-Me besaste.- le intenté reprochar, pero fue inútil, aún así, ella jugó con mis palabras.

-¿Te molestó?- volvió a hablar de una forma coqueta.

-Ara, no es de buena educación hacer esos actos a la gente por sorpresa.- intenté darle la vuelta al asunto, siendo yo la que llevara las riendas de la conversación, pero fue inútil, parecía que se conocía todos mis trucos.

-No parecías muy sorprendida.- se acercó a mi rostro. -Tampoco te negaste.- decía con superioridad, pero un leve sonrojo se hizo visible en su rostro, a lo que aproveché la oportunidad.

-Sus cartas eran realmente atrayentes.- pronuncié en esta ocasión, con la misma entonación seductora que ella.

Por un momento abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra coherente salía de ella, simplemente balbuceaba mientras retrocedía a su lugar, alejándose de mi rostro con un sonrojo aún mayor. Finalmente suspiró derrotada.

-Nunca consigo ganarte en este juego, no se porque pensaría que en esta ocasión sería diferente.- hablaba ella sola mientras cruzaba los brazos y ponía una expresión algo infantil para su edad.

-¿Nos conocíamos de antes?-

Me miró a los ojos, volviendo a reflejarse mi tono rojizo en sus esmeraldas, los cuales brillaban de nuevo, como si estuviera viendo algo de gran valor. A continuación deshizo su mohín infantil y volvió a ponerse seria.

-Imagino que debería empezar a hablar ya de la razón por la que te hice venir.- volvió a suspirar con pesadez, como si tuviera que repetir algo por segunda vez. -Se podría decir que soy tu querida Natsuki, pero de otro mundo.- continuó como si lo que me estaba contando fuera algo completamente trivial. -Conozco el suceso de las Himes.-

Por un momento quedé sin aire mientras una gran cantidad de imágenes de ese suceso pasaron por mi mente. -¿Qué conoces?- pregunté alarmada, como si mi mayor secreto, o pecado, hubiera sido descubierto.

Kruger dibujó en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, como si se estuviera compadeciendo de mí. -No hiciste nada malo, Shizuru.- alargó una de sus manos hasta coger la mía, la cual estaba temblando. -Lamento que las cosas no salieran bien.- continuó apoyándome mientras con sus dedos me daba leves caricias.

-¿Qué sabes?- interrogué, intentando no mirarla a la cara, puesto que un gran remolino de emociones se había creado en mi interior, consiguiendo que de este modo me fuera imposible mostrar mi falsa faceta.

-La pelea contra Natsuki...- comenzó como si lo estuviese enumerando sin un orden aparente. -Tu confesión, su rechazo...- poco a poco volvió a acercarse a mi sin perder el contacto que nos unía. -Tus peleas contra Nao y Yukino, el beso que le robaste, cuando estabais en la casa del...-

-Es suficiente.- la interrumpí alejando mi mano de la suya, perdiendo todo el contacto.

Volvió a mirarme con compasión. -De verdad lamento que las cosas no salieran bien.- mientras hablaba, su aliento chocaba con mi rostro por la proximidad en la que se encontraba. -Pero he venido a cambiar eso...- susurró muy cerca de mi, consiguiendo que me pusiera nerviosa.

-No hace falta que cambies nada, las cosas están bien como están.-

Después de esas palabras Kruger se volvió a alejar, sonriendo victoriosa por haber conseguido esa reacción en mí. Finalmente omitió mis palabras para continuar con su relato.

-La estrella roja de las Himes también apareció en mi mundo, eso fue lo que me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí.-

-¿Cómo es eso posible?- cuestioné incrédula.

-Mi mundo es distinto a este, se podría decir que es paralelo, puesto que las mismas personas que se encuentran aquí, también están allí.- llevó su dedo hasta el mentón pensativa. -Pero la historia de cada lugar ha ido por diferentes caminos.- paró de hablar unos segundos buscando las palabras adecuadas. -De ese modo, allí tenemos una tecnología más avanzada, la cual fue la causante en parte de que me encuentre ahora aquí.- finalizó su explicación.

-¿Pero cómo podías saber que aquí estábamos las mismas personas que allí?- pregunté sin mucha seguridad, ya que después de todo lo que había pasado la creía, pero habían demasiado interrogantes aún en la mesa. -¿También fue por la tecnología?- hizo un gesto de "has acertado" como contestación.

-Me cuesta de creer que lo captes tan rápido.-

-Aún así hay cosas que no entiendo.- poco a poco volví a recomponerme por las acciones pasadas, mostrando una expresión seria y segura. -¿Qué tiene que ver esto conmigo y con lo que yo quiera?-

Kruger sonrió. -Lo que más quieres es a Natsuki, ¿verdad?- asentí, no es como si fuera ningún secreto a estas alturas. -Yo soy Natsuki.- comentó sin ningún reparo.

-Ara, ¿qué significa todo esto?- pregunté sin quitarle la mirada de encima, quedando bastante sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Yo tomaré su lugar.-

En esta ocasión la que quedó con la boca abierta sin pronunciar ninguna palabra era yo, ¿cómo que iba a tomar el lugar de Natsuki? Pero eso era imposible, un total disparate, no tenía ningún sentido...

-Lo lamento Kruger, pero estoy enamorada de Natsuki Kuga.- hice énfasis en el apellido, mostrando que eran personas diferentes.

-Shizuru...- me cogió de las manos sin antes poder reaccionar, juntandolas con las suyas. -Dame una oportunidad y te mostraré que también puedes enamorarte de mí.- de nuevo no se me ocurría nada para vocalizar por su repentina confesión.

-Tú no me conoces.- intenté zafarme de su agarre, pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba.

Una mujer idéntica al amor de mi vida me estaba pidiendo una oportunidad, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, muy dentro de mi se empezaba a crear un sentimiento de felicidad, como si mi mayor sueño se estuviera haciendo realidad en este mismo momento.

Pero debía calmarme, Kruger no era mi Natsuki, ¿verdad?

-Conocí a una Shizuru, sé que eres como ella.- por un momento algo se activo en mis pensamientos, consiguiendo que la incógnita saliera sola de mis labios.

-¿Dónde está la Shizuru del otro mundo?- El semblante de Kruger cambió a uno de incomodidad, lo cual fue extremadamente notorio para mi, consiguiendo que me sintiera algo culpable por la pregunta. -Lo siento.- me disculpé poniéndome en la peor situación, a lo que mi acompañante reaccionó.

-N-no es lo que piensas... Shizuru sólo... bueno...- empezó a titubear.

-No tienes porqué decírmelo si no quieres, perdona.- finalicé sus intentos de hablar, apretando mis manos con las suyas, haciendo más fuerte el contacto, dándole un apoyo que ni yo sabía a que era.

-Está bien, simplemente no es el mejor momento para hablar de eso.- se empezó a sonrojar por mis acciones.

Un silenció aceptable se hizo presente en la mesa. Muchas de mis preguntas fueron resueltas, en ese sentido mi mente estaba en paz, pero como remplazo, una proposición bastante precipitada empezaba a atormentarme, de este modo, no me percaté de que el camarero acababa de llegar con el pedido de la peliazul.

-Ara, ¿una hamburguesa?- pregunté mientras reía disimuladamente, era bastante cómico que en un lugar tan refinado se pidiera algo tan vulgar.

-N-no te rías, estaba en la carta.- de nuevo un mohín infantil.

Por costumbre cogí un bote de mayonesa que se encontraba cerca de mi posición para acercárselo a mi compañera, la cual me miró con una sonrisa que bien podría alumbrar todo el local.

-¡También tienen esto aquí!- haciendo referencia a este mundo. -Por un momento pensé que no sobreviviría.- dramatizó.

-Ara, ¿te agrada?- señalé el bote blanco que le acababa de entregar. -En un principio lo hice por inercia.- después de todo, cada vez que salía con Natsuki a comer siempre le tenía que pasar esa tan adictiva para ella, salsa.

-¡Por supuesto, es el mejor invento jamás creado por el hombre!- volvió a exagerar mientras inundaba su hamburguesa con el líquido blanco, escondiendo al completo lo que anteriormente podría considerarse una "comida sana".

Con los cubiertos empezó a cortar la carne y comerla con un rostro brillante, disfrutando de cada bocado, a lo que sin poder remediarlo, comencé a reír por la escena, después de todo era tal como cuando Natsuki se alimentaba con ese platillo.

Durante el tiempo en el que Kruger se comía la hamburguesa, no me dirigió ni una mirada, pareciese que hubiera quedado en un segundo plano, convirtiéndose en protagonista su alimento a rebosar de mayonesa, de ese modo, no pudo darse cuenta de como durante todo ese tiempo, no había podido separar mis rubís de ella, disfrutando de cada expresión y cada gesto que le dedicaba a su "nuevo amor".

Con una de mis manos, empecé a jugar con mi cabello, dudando si hablar o simplemente esperar, opté por lo primero.

-Tal vez podríamos conocernos.- susurré lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella pudiera escucharme, a lo que finalmente reaccionó a mi persona.

Estaba a punto de meterse el último trozo de comida a la boca cuando de mis labios salieron esas palabras, los cuales al parecer no podía dejar de mirar, como comprobando que la proposición que acababa de escuchar realmente salió de ellos. La hamburguesa cayó de su cubierto por culpa de su quietud, soltando posteriormente el utensilio, el cual hizo un sonido hueco al chocar con el plato, creando un eco entre el silencio que por unos segundos fue presente entre las dos.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó incrédula, esperando a que volviera a hablar.

-Ara, Kruger no me escucha cuando hablo.- bromeé, consiguiendo que otro sonrojo volviera a su rostro. Sin duda es bastante parecida a Natsuki. -Comentaba que podríamos vernos en otra ocasión.- hablaba como si no le diera mucha importancia a mis palabras, dándole vueltas a uno de mis mechones y mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿De verdad?- volvió a cuestionar, intentando actuar de la misma forma que yo, pero su amplia sonrisa era demasiado obvia como para camuflar sus sentimientos.

-¿Qué te parecería la semana que viene?- seguía con mi compostura, no mostrando ninguna prisa en mis palabras.

-Sería genial...-

En cuanto concretamos con el día y la fecha, la conversación se volvió más trivial, yo seguí bromeando y haciéndola sonrojar mientras que ella, inútilmente, intentaba hacer lo mismo, lo cual para su desgracia, no consiguió ni una mísera vez.

Esa noche descansé como hacía tiempo no había podido, consiguiendo que la imagen de Natsuki se desvaneciera de mis pensamientos con una pizca más de facilidad, lo cual aunque fuese muy poco, fue una gran ayuda para conciliar el sueño.

Los días volvieron a su transcurso habitual, aunque en esta ocasión no tendría porque volver a Fuuka Gakuen, puesto que me había graduado, no era el caso para la antigua presidenta del consejo estudiantil. Una semana era lo que separaba a los estudiantes que aún acudían a las clases de las vacaciones que daban por terminado el curso, y a causa de eso, mis quehaceres no habían finalizado, aunque solo tuviera que ir un par de horas por la mañana.

Durante esos escasos días procuré no pasar cerca de la clase de Natsuki, no sabía como reaccionaría por lo que vio en el jardín días atrás, ya que su rostro fue demasiado extraño como para descifrar sus emociones respecto a la escena que observó. Para mi mala suerte, no resultó efectivo el buscar pasar inadvertida por los pasillos, puesto que un séquito me seguía a todos lados, encontrándome de este modo con la peliazul.

Pasé cerca de ella, sin dirigirle una mirada, ni si quiera algunas palabras. Para mi sorpresa, ella fue la que me habló.

-Shizuru.- llamó mi atención al igual que la de mis seguidores cuando ya me encontraba a un par de metros de ella.

-Ara, ¿Natsuki?- intenté mantener la calma por las personas a mi alrededor, consiguiéndolo como de costumbre. Mi séquito por otro lado le dirigió una mirada asesina a la peliazul, la cual ni se inmutó, simplemente se acercó hasta mi posición.

-¡Ejem!- carraspeó a mi alrededor, buscando que mis fans le hicieran un poco de espacio hasta llevar a mí. -¿Podríamos hablar en otro lado?- preguntó con un poco de exigencia, mirando de una forma muy desafiante a la gente de alrededor.

-Claro, en la sala del consejo seguramente podamos hablar de forma más tranquila.- con un pequeño gesto, indiqué que nos dejaran a solas para posteriormente, dirigirnos hasta nuestro destino.

Durante el pequeño recorrido, un silencio algo incomodo nos inundó, aunque para mi no era así, puesto que el constante bombeo de mi corazón hacia eco en mis oídos, consiguiendo que no se me concediera ni una pizca de calma.

Hacía tiempo que Natsuki no me dirigía la palabra, ni mucho menos me hablaba de una forma tan poco... cortante.

-Adelante.- le hice un ademán para que entrara mientras le abría la puerta para, a continuación cerrarla, quedando ambas solas. -Hasta dentro de unas horas no tendría porque venir nadie.-

-Seré breve.- con total despreocupación, se sentó encima de mi mesa, como tiempo atrás hacía. -¿Qué sucedió el otro día?- preguntó sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

-Es una larga historia.- suspiré, recopilando toda la información que en su momento me dio Kruger para comenzar a hablar, hasta que fui interrumpida.

-Sé quién es Kruger, ya hablé con ella antes.- acortó la conversación. -¿Te gusta?- cuestionó, a lo que me quedé observándola, intentando descifrarla, pero pareciese que varios sentimientos la invadiesen, consiguiendo que no entendiera lo que pensaba al preguntarme eso.

-Ara, no sabía que a Natsuki le interesara mi vida amorosa.- me hice la desatendida, a lo que la peliazul se enojó.

-No me interesa.- me golpeó "sutilmente" con sus palabras. -Sólo responde.- intentó apresurar la conversación.

-Tenemos una cita.- contesté, después de todo no podría responderle una pregunta que ni si quiera yo sabía la respuesta.

-¿Con eso podrás olvidarte de mí?- preguntó, mostrando en esta ocasión una expresión de desagrado, seguramente el recordar cualquier cosa relacionada a mi amor por ella no le gustara.

-¿A donde quieres llegar?- ahora era yo quién se ponía seria.

-Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigas.- juntó sus manos, buscando las palabras adecuadas. -Eres una persona importante para mi, pero no quiero gustarte.- dirigió sus ojos esmeraldas a los míos, consiguiendo que un pequeño escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo. -No quiero tener nada relacionado contigo en ese sentido...- susurró, consiguiendo escucharla.

Por un momento me alegré pensando que podría volver a retomar mi amistad con Natsuki, pero al mismo tiempo no pude remediar entristecerme por la forma tan desagradable a la que se dirigía a mis sentimientos, ¿tantos males le han causado?

Era bastante duro ver como mi amor por ella, el cual era tan enorme que dolía, era visto de una forma tan despectiva.

-No te preocupes Natsuki.- hablé, intentando camuflar mi tristeza. -También quiero que sigamos siendo amigas, mis sentimientos por ti cambiarán.- mostré toda la convicción que podía en esas palabras.

No tenía más opción, tenía que mentirle, intentar que viera que me olvidaría de ella y que ya no la miraría con esos ojos, aunque muy dentro de mí, tenía ganas de llorar, pero en estos momentos, no quedaba de otra más que de continuar con la máscara puesta, como tantos años había hecho.

Me acercaría a Kruger, olvidaré todo lo relacionado con Natsuki para enfocarme en otra persona y de este modo no causarle más incomodidad a la mujer que tenía delante.

-Gracias, Shizuru.- me agradeció mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía a la puerta. -Volveremos a hablar más calmadamente algún día de estos.- sonrió para mí, consiguiendo que un mar de sentimientos me golpearan el estómago por la culpa de mentirle.

No podría olvidarla, aunque me enamorara de otra persona, nunca podría olvidarla.

Finalmente se fue, seguramente a su siguiente clase, yo por otro lado, me senté en mi escritorio para comenzar con el papeleo que había llegado esa mañana, intentando de ese modo ignorar todos mis pensamientos.

No quería sentir culpa, ni remordimientos, simplemente olvidar.

* * *

Por otro lado, una peliazul entraba en su aula sin mostrar ninguna emoción hasta que la clase dio comienzo, de ese modo se apoyó en su pupitre, no prestándole ni un mínimo de atención a su tutor, enterrando su rostro entre sus brazos para de ese modo, curvar sus labios hacia abajo, mostrando una expresión algo contradictoria a la que portaba cuando salió por la puerta de la sala del consejo estudiantil.

* * *

Espero que haya gustado, aún quedan varias cosas por descubrirse y demás, aunque tengo pensado cuales serán, no es el caso de "cuando serán". ¡Pero ahí está parte de la gracia!

También he de decir que parte de la tardanza ha sido que no sabía muy bien como escribir la conversación de Shizuru y Kruger, no quería que quedara corta para mostrar parte de la personalidad de Kruger, la cual es como la de Natsuki pero un poco más madura, sobretodo a la hora de hablar, aunque sus expresiones sean iguales.

Gracias a los que seguís la historia y por los comentarios ^^


	5. Capítulo 5

-De ese modo, podemos sacar el resultado de un determinante de tercer grado y continuar con el problema que hace unos minutos habíamos dejado incompleto...- continuó hablando el profesor, ¿desde cuando habíamos cambiado a la asignatura de matemáticas?

Di un pequeño vistazo por encima de mis brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados de una manera despreocupada en mi pupitre, usándolos de apoyo para mi cabeza. Ni si quiera había estado pendiente de la asignatura anterior, pero si podía estar segura que no era la misma que en este momento se estaba implementando en la clase.

Suspiré, seguramente de aburrimiento, preocupándome absolutamente nada el hecho de que la gente lo notara, no es como si a ellos les interesara lo que estaban explicando en la pizarra. Cerré los ojos, esperando a que el tiempo corriera más deprisa y poder salir de ahí. No sabía porque, pero desde que había entrado en la aula, un gran pesar me había embriagado.

Inconscientemente recordé la conversación que hacía apenas unas horas había tenido con Shizuru, siendo consciente de que ese no era el problema de mi malestar, seguramente sería una maniobra de mi cerebro para entretenerme con algo que no fuesen las matemáticas, con las cuales no me llevaba muy bien. No era que no llevara bien esa materia, más bien lo contrario, pero no por eso me gustaba, como muchas otras.

Desde mi conversación con Kruger, y tras contemplar lo que fue un beso entre ambas, la idea de volver a tener ese vínculo entre nosotras se hacía más presente en mi mente, consiguiendo que fuera un tema que incluso me dificultara el sueño por las noches. Era consciente de que quizás de esta forma solo hiciera pasar un mal trago a Shizuru, pero con la conversación que tuvimos en la sala del consejo estudiantil me quedó claro que no sería un gran problema para ella, podría olvidarme, seguramente solo fui un sentimiento pasajero.

Una punzada se hizo notoria en mi estómago, sin duda las clases de matemáticas conseguían ponerme con mal cuerpo.

Claro está, que de pensar en volver a ser amigas a decírselo había un gran trecho, el cual en un principio no tenía pensado cruzar. Dejar las cosas como habían estado estos meses era una opción tan válida como otra. Abrí los ojos, enfocándolos en la pizarra, pero omitiendo todo lo que en esta ponía, simplemente era por aparentar ante el tutor.

No debía ser tan orgullosa, en realidad si extrañaba pasar el rato con Shizuru, no por nada era mi persona más importante en el festival, aún cuando me avergüenza en tantas ocasiones y me deja en mal lugar, es una agradable compañía, alguien con quien contar cuando tengo un problema, y eso amigos míos, no es tan fácil de encontrar.

Otro suspiro, sin duda la clase se me estaba haciendo eterna. Volví a cerrar los ojos, recordando lo anterior.

Como ya dije, no tenía pensado hablar con Shizuru sobre que quería volver a tenerla cerca, pero cuando en el pasillo pasó de largo, ignorándome completamente, no pude remediar que su nombre saliera de mis labios, llamando así su atención. El asunto de su séquito no es nada nuevo, parte de la mala fama que me había ganado en el centro era por las celosas y envidiosas fans de la castaña, las cuales lo que más ansiaban era que me alejara de su deidad.

Una sonrisa torcida se dejó ver en mi rostro. Esas escuálidas no tenían ni idea de como era en realidad Shizuru, solo se dejaban engañar por su estatus, su amabilidad y esa sonrisa fingida que a todos enseñaba, menudas incrédulas.

Cuando llegamos a la sala del consejo solas, me comporté como tiempo atrás hacía, sentándome en su escritorio de presidenta estudiantil de una forma muy poco femenina, comencé a hablar. Quizás fui demasiado sincera con ella, en el sentido de que mis palabras pudieron no ser las más apropiadas para intentar tener el mismo vínculo que antes, pero al fin y al cabo es mi personalidad. En un principio intentó no mostrar que mis palabras le afectaban, pero nos conocemos desde hace varios años y esas expresiones falsas no tienen el mismo efecto en mi como tiempo atrás. Muy posiblemente esa fuera la razón de ese malestar que sentí cuando hablamos y en cuanto me alejé de ella.

-Tierra llamando a Natsuki... ¿hola?- instintivamente, al escuchar mi nombre abrí los ojos, encontrándome con unos violetas que me miraban fijamente.

-Maldita Mai, estamos en clase, ¿qué quieres?- contesté malhumorada.

-Si tantas ganas tienes de aprender te dejaré en tu tan ansiada aula, pero yo me voy a ir a casa.- bromeó, a lo que respondí con el ceño fruncido, consiguiendo que una sonrisa victoriosa saliera de los labios de mi _tan agradable amiga_.

Contemplé con una mirada de desagrado la clase entera, percatándome de que solo quedábamos nosotras dos.

-¿Pero qué hora es?- me incorporé, sacando el móvil de uno de mis bolsillos para responder a mi pregunta.

-La hora de irnos a casa.- si esperar más explicación recogí las cosas y me dispuse a irme por la puerta. -Oye, al menos podrías esperarme.-

-No estoy de humor, Mai.- le sentencié, pretendiendo que dejara sus ironías.

-Cuéntame algo que no sepa.- continuó con su juego, a lo que le gruñí. Finalmente fuimos juntas a casa, todo por culpa de su carita de cachorrito, la cual me copió. -¿Por qué no te vienes a mi dormitorio hoy? Mikoto y yo teníamos pensado cenar ramen.- seguramente a petición de la pelinegra. -Y ver alguna película.-

-Creo que prefiero irme directamente a mi departamento.- rechacé su ofrecimiento.

-Mou, Natsuki, ya no sales con nosotras, pensaba que después del carnaval te abrirías más a nosotras.-

-No me hables de eso.-

-Incluso empezaste a ignorar a Fujino-san, pensaba que era tu persona más especial.- pensativa, llevó uno de sus dedos a su mentón. -Quizás me equivocaba.- Al escuchar el nombre de la castaña un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, lo cual no pasó desapercibido para mi amiga. -¿Pasó algo con Fujino-san?- preguntó con total inocencia.

-No.- respondí secamente, dándome cuenta de mi error, ya que con esa contestación le daba a entender a Mai que estaba mintiendo.

-Sabes que puedes contármelo.- paró de caminar, a lo que hice lo mismo, cambiando mi rostro a uno de molestia.

-Tate era tu persona especial y también te he visto pasando de él.- intenté cambiar de tema. Por una parte seguramente me vendría bien hablar de mis problemas con alguien, pero no era algo que saliera tan fácilmente de mi.

-¿Quién te dijo que era mi persona especial?- me miró como si tuviera más de una cabeza.

-Él desapareció, y...-

-Eso fue por Shiho-san.- ahora la que tenía un semblante molesto era ella. -Mi persona más importante no desapareció.-

-¿Pero entonces quién diablos...?- me interrumpió, sabiendo seguramente lo que le iba a preguntar.

-¿Te imaginas que Mikoto hubiera desaparecido? Sin poder comer más mi ramen ni jugar con sus amigos, los gatos.- sonrió de una forma muy maternal, contestando de ese modo a mi pregunta. He de reconocer que me pilló con la guardia baja, sabía que le tenía un gran aprecio a la pelinegra, desde que habían compartido habitación eran como hermanas, pero no pensé que llegara a ser tan importante para ella. -Por cierto, buen intentó cambiando de tema.- otro gruñido salió de mi garganta.

Aún cuando dijo eso, no pareció meter el tema de Shizuru de nuevo. Conversaciones triviales se hicieron presente en nuestra atmósfera mientras caminábamos hasta que llegamos a su habitación, la cual era parte de las instalaciones del centro. Mai entró pero no me cerró la puerta, seguramente esperaría que yo hiciera lo mismo aún cuando le dije que me iría a mi departamento. No sabía que hacer, reconocía que hablar sobre lo que rondaba por mi cabeza sería una ayuda para poder descansar por las noches, pero por otro lado mi orgullo me prohibía realizar tal acción.

Cogí aire, llenando mis pulmones, puse mi mente en blanco y me adentré a su habitación.

-Mikoto vendrá más tarde, cierra la puerta al entrar.- escuché al fondo de la sala mientras soltaba todo el aire.

Un portazo y ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Quieres tomar algo? Tenemos refrescos y té.- Mai se apareció de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Lo que traigas estará bien.- escuché como se abría y cerraba el mini frigorífico que allí tenían para finalmente acercarse hasta el sofá del salón, donde yo me encontraba sentada. Me acercó un refresco y lo abrí, dándole un gran sorbo, perfecto para la ocasión.

-Al parecer, Fujino-san dejará su cargo al final de esta semana, cuando terminen las clases.- abrió el tema con total despreocupación.

-Son las reglas, ella se ha graduado ya.- otro sorbo.

-Al parecer Yukino ganó las elecciones, era de esperarse.- Mai hizo lo mismo.

-Le irá bien, es muy capaz para tomar ese cargo.-

-Mmmh... me preocupa un poco aún así, después de todo Suzushiro-san también se ha graduado.-

-Hn.-

La conversación pareció terminar ahí, escuchándose solamente el ruido que hacíamos al beber directamente de la lata. Por un momento pensé que Mai había desistido en sacar el tema de Shizuru, pero no fue así.

-¿Qué pasó con Fujino-san?- en esta ocasión fue bastante más directa.

Era inútil seguir fingiendo que no pasaba nada. -¿Cuándo te refieres?- contesté, descolocándola un poco. Ella no sabía nada sobre lo que pasó con nosotras en el carnaval, solo la pelea que tuvimos en la iglesia.

-No sabría decirte...- pensó por unos segundos como continuaría. -¿Qué ha pasado para que estés así?-

-¿Así cómo?-

-Antisocial, fría, con un malhumor permanente, cortante...- empezó a enumerar con los dedos, a lo que le hice un gesto para que parara, había entendido muy bien a que se refería.

-Por donde empezar...- suspiré, intentando recapitular. -Shizuru es muy importante para mí, fue la primera persona que confió en mí cuando estaba en mi etapa oscura y me ayudó mucho.- comencé, intentando preparar el terreno.

-Lo sé.- me incitó a que continuara.

-Pero Shizuru está enamorada de mi.- me ruboricé.

-Oooh...- se sorprendió, lo cual no me extrañaba, la tan aclamada Kaichou-sama pillada por alguien como yo. Aún así opino que su rostro ha sido demasiado exagerado.

-Me besó mientras dormía.- de nuevo el rubor.

-Vaya vaya...- esta vez su expresión fue de picarona, al parecer le hacía un poco de gracia todo esto. -Una relación de amistad que camuflaba una historia de amor, que romántico.- comentó mientras se le iluminaba el rostro. Esta mujer había visto demasiadas telenovelas.

-Puede ser lo que quieras, pero no una historia de amor, ya que después de todo es unilateral.- respondí algo cortante.

-¿En serio?- la fulminé con la mirada por su insinuación. -Pensé que no tenías problema en relaciones con el mismo género.- de nuevo salieron dagas de mis orbes.

-No tengo problemas, pero ese no es el caso, se trata de Shizuru.- intenté hacer énfasis en el nombre, resaltando quien era.

-Lo entiendo, la idolatrada Kaichou-sama, la musa de muchos, la deidad de todos y el sueño erótico de algunos otros.- se pueden imaginar mi rostro por lo último que dijo, era un completo poema rojizo.

-¡Desde cuando eres una vieja verde!- exclamé volviendo a mi color natural.

-Oh venga Natsuki, sabes que estoy bromeando.- su expresión no me dejaba muy en claro si lo que decía era de verdad una broma. -Pero sabes, realmente pensaba que te gustaba.- ante aquello, el rubor volvió a apoderarse de mí. -Es más, pensaba que la no correspondida eras tú.-

-Mai, deberías dejar de ver tantas telenovelas, te lavan el cerebro.- me acerqué a ella, acariciándole graciosamente la cabecita, como muestra de compasión por su estupidez.

De un manotazo alejó mi brazo de ella. -Igualmente no entiendo el porque esa incomodidad entre vosotras, comprendo que al principio no sería fácil, pero han pasado muchos meses.- volvimos al tema central con un semblante serio.

Ante aquellas palabras mi cuerpo se inmovilizó, dándome cuenta de que había sido descubierta, ya que ciertamente había algo más en la historia que no le había comentado, y era el causante de mi desconfianza hacia ella, mi forma tan poco cortés de hablarle y la constate lejanía entre nosotras, creada principalmente por mi.

-No puedo volver a confiar en ella.-

-Natsuki, entiendo que te sintieras engañada por el hecho de que no te fuera sincera con sus sentimientos, pero no creo que tuviera muchas más opciones.- ¿Por qué la defendía a ella todo el rato?

-No es por nada de eso...- le di el último sorbo a mi refresco para posteriormente dejarlo en la mesa vacío. -Cuando estuvimos en la casa de un alumno suyo de ceremonia del té...- miré a mi amiga, quién tenía una expresión de duda. -Ya sabes, cuando me enteré sobre lo de mi madre y Nao me capturo... que Shizuru me salvó.- intenté hacer que recordara, después de todo si le conté esa parte, omitiendo muchas cosas, claro.

-Sí sí, continua.- afirmaba con la cabeza esperando que prosiguiera.

-En una de las noches... Shizuru abusó de mí.- ante esas palabras, la expresión de Mai cambió en dos ocasiones, primero a una de sorpresa y a continuación a una de tristeza.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó, pensando que había escuchado mal.

-No lo recuerdo.- ahora el semblante de Mai era de confusión.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no lo recuerdas?-

-Recuerdo...- hice memoria. -Era de noche, su cuerpo estaba contra el mio... podía notar su calor, su piel, su tacto por mi abdomen...-

-¿Cómo es posible que solo recuerdes eso?- al parecer mi amiga no estaba muy segura de mis palabras. -¿Has hablado de esto con Fujino-san?-

¿Acaso no me creía? Era mi amiga, no me estaba inventando nada. Mi enojó floreció, mostrándolo entre otras cosas, por el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Crees que me lo estoy inventando!?- le grité mientras me levantaba por el calor del momento.

-No Natsuki, no es eso.- habló ella más calmadamente.

-¡¿Entonces por qué muestras tanta inseguridad ante mis palabras!?-

-¡Porque estás acusando a alguien de algo muy grave sin ninguna prueba!- ahora fue ella la que se levantó, dejándome bastante descolocada por su acción. Posteriormente me senté tal como si fuera una niña regañada por su madre. -¡No te estoy diciendo que sea mentira! Por dios eres mi amiga...- se sentó ahora ella. -Pero por lo que parece no lo has hablado con ella y has sacado conclusiones de unos recuerdos de los que ni siquiera estás segura.-

-No son solo recuerdos, son sensaciones.- intenté defenderme.

-¿Y que hubiera pasado si no fuera ella la que estaba en esa ocasión encima tuya?- salió a socorrer a la castaña.

-No puede ser el caso, nosotras estábamos solas y... esa sensación...- me forcé a mi misma a hacer memoria, pero era inútil, estaba en blanco.

-Natsuki, deberías ir a hablarlo con ella.- me aconsejó, e iba a seguir hablando hasta que un estruendo en la puerta principal nos sacó de la discusión. Mikoto acababa de llegar.

-¡Mai Mai! ¡Ramen!- gritaba como si se tratara de un saludo.

Sonreí por su efusividad por primera vez desde que había entrado, finalmente me despedí de ambas para irme a mi departamento, aunque la anfitriona no parecía muy convencida de dejar la conversación de ese modo.

Mi alma estaba en calma, había hablado de mis preocupaciones con una amiga y gracias a eso, una sensación tranquilizadora inundaba mi cuerpo. Para mi desgracia, no era lo único que se apoderaba de mi, ya que una gran cantidad de pensamientos contradictorios también buscaban incluirse en mi mente.

¿Y si Mai tenía razón? ¿Y si Shizuru no hubiera tenido nada que ver? Incluso pudo haber sido un sueño extremadamente real.

Maldita Mai, haciéndome dudar de esta manera... Imagino que incluso para ella debió de sonar extraño que la gran Kaichou-sama hiciera algo tan impropio, a mi también me sorprendió en su momento.

¿Pero y si realmente Shizuru había abusado de mí? En ese caso nada cambiaría, después de todo, era el pensamiento que había tenido todo este tiempo, como si esa fuera la única realidad.

Algo hizo click en mi cerebro, percatándome de que no había hecho las cosas bien. Me había dejado llevar por algo que desde un principio no estaba segura de que fuera real, y por si fuera poco, se lo había hecho pagar a Shizuru. Un malestar inundó mis entrañas mientras me dirigía a mi departamento. En el fondo quería que realmente lo hubiera hecho y de ese modo, no ser consciente de que me había equivocado, de que había hecho pagar a Shizuru de una ruin y desagradable manera, enseñándole la peor parte de mi personalidad.

Un ruido gutural salio de mis adentros, mostrando mi malestar por esos pensamientos tan egoístas.

Mai tenía razón, debía hablar de esto con Shizuru y resolver este tema tan importante, no podía seguir culpándola de algo tan grave a ciegas.

Los días continuaron, y como si de una súplica se tratara, las vacaciones llegaron, finalizando de este modo las clases. Mai no volvió a abrir el tema, tampoco me topé con Shizuru en esos días, lo cual no sabría explicar si era bueno o malo, puesto que mis pensamientos estaban bastante alocados aún, solo tenía una cosa clara.

Debía hablar con ella para que me explicara si realmente sucedió algo entre nosotras.

Mis planes para estas vacaciones eran muy simples y cómodos, consistían en llenar la bandeja del frigorífico superior de botes de mayonesa hasta que no cupieran más, comprar algunas cervezas, alquilar unas películas y ver como los días pasaban con mis mayores vicios presentes. Claro, todo sonaba muy bonito excepto por el detalle de que a mi segunda madre, Mai, no le gustaban mis malos hábitos, por lo que a duras penas, me sacaba de casa.

-Mai, hace calor, esto está abarrotado de gente y ni si quiera me has dejado tomar mayonesa en el desayuno.- me quejaba, recordando como me había confiscado mi tan amada salsa, con la que quería rociar las tostadas de esta mañana.

-Algún día me lo agradecerás, algún día...-

Mis pasos eran pesados, era demasiado pronto como para salir a la calle, a esta hora estaban en pie todos los juerguistas que celebraron el final de las clases la noche anterior, los cuales en su mayoría estaban borrachos. Pero claro... Mai quería lencería nueva, y a estos lugares no podía venir con Mikoto.

-Mai, a ti todo te quedará bien, déjame ir.- pareciese que estaba encadenada a algo, arrastro mis pies como si fuera una presa.

-No seas tan quejica, deberías agradecerme que te he sacado de tu cueva.- me regañó cual madre. -¡Mira que día más hermoso hace!- alargó sus brazos al horizonte para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Precioso, ¿puedo irme ya?- lo intenté por segunda vez, total, no perdía nada, como mucho un tirón de oreja por mi insistencia.

-Ya casi hemos llegado.- ignoró mis palabras como toda una experta.

Acabamos entrando al local. Una gran cantidad de lencería, de distintos tipos y colores se abrían paso por los pasillos. El lugar era bastante grande, aquí es donde compré la mayoría de mi colección de ropa interior, seguramente esa sea una de las causas por las que Mai me arrastró hasta aquí. Miré hacia ambos lados buscando a la susodicha, percatándome de que me había dejado sola, se habría ido con alguna dependienta para que la aconsejara.

-¿Y para esto me hace venir?- refunfuñaba por lo bajo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Me adentré a la zona de camisones, tal vez no había sido tan mala idea venir hasta aquí, habían traído mercancía nueva.

-He de reconocer que la lencería de este mundo es mucho más glamurosa.- escuché bastante cerca de mí, reconociendo para mi desgracia la voz. Después de todo un tono tan ronco me era muy familiar.

-Ara, este es el mejor lugar para comprar este tipo de ropa.- ahora si que me paralicé, esa voz me era muchísimo más familiar, un acento inconfundible. -Quizás pueda ayudarte a elegir algo.- una palabras casi inaudibles se escaparon de la mayor por el comentario de la castaña.

No me caracterizo por ser curiosa, ni mucho menos por ser una cotilla, pero esta ocasión era de lo más extraña, por lo que sin pensarlo mucho, me escondí detrás de unas prendas colgadas, muy disimuladamente para que no me vieran, ya que la ropa me servía como muralla.

-Eres incorregible incluso aquí...- se quejó Kruger, haciendo un mohín para finalmente ser suplantado por una sonrisa sincera.

-Es muy divertido hacerte sonrojar.- ahora la que sonrió era ella.

Esas palabras que le dirigía a la peliazul, me las había repetido a mi una gran cantidad de veces.

-Que cruel, te gusta que me suba la sangre hasta la cabeza.- ¡Oh venga, yo no hubiera dicho eso!

-¿Qué te parece este conjunto rojo? Parece de esta temporada.- me tentaba dejar de escucharlas, tenían un tonteo constante muy molesto, consiguiendo que mi malhumor renaciera de nuevo.

Estaba a punto de irme para dejarles su propia privacidad, seguramente se tratara de una cita. Pero cierta mujer con muy buenos atributos prefirió que en vez de irme sigilosamente como si nada hubiera pasado, fuera descubierta.

-¡Natsuki, donde diablos estás!- gritó Mai casi rompiéndome los tímpanos. -¡Ah, ahí estás!- volvió a vocear hacia mi dirección, consiguiendo de ese modo que unos ojos carmines y unos verdosos también miraran a mi dirección, maldita sea...

Sí, fui descubierta, y de una forma muy poco respetuosa, de modo que, como es costumbre, me ruboricé de sobremanera.

-¿Natsuki?- un acento kioto-ben me nombró, separando parte de la ropa que anteriormente usaba como fortaleza.

-¡Natsuki, porqué diablos no me hacías...!- lo que había comenzado como una bronca, perdió fuerza por la presencia de la parejita. -Fujino-san, cuanto tiempo.- la saludó con la calma que no me había dirigido a mi.

-Ara, Mai-san.- nos miró a ambas hasta quedar sus rubíes en su acompañante. -Os presento, ella es Mai Tokiha, una amiga de Natsuki, asisten a la misma clase.- Kruger asintió.

-La heroína del carnaval de las Himes, me alegra conocerla, Tokiha-san.- ¿y esta era mi doble de otro mundo? Yo no hablo tan formal.

-Tokiha-san, ella es Natsuki Kruger.- en un principio no supo mucho más como presentarla, lo que no sabía Shizuru era que a Mai ya le había hablado de ella.

-¡Vaya! Entonces tu eres Kruger-san.-

-¿Nos conocíamos en este mundo?- preguntó de una forma algo extraña la peliazul, pero al parecer a Mai le hizo gracia.

-Te saludé en la graduación de Fujino-san, pero pasaste olímpicamente de mí.- me señaló. -En un principio pensaba que eras ella, por lo que no puedes imaginar la bronca que le eché por ignorarme.- se rascó la nuca despreocupadamente mientras yo hacía muecas de dolor al recordar el golpe que me dio en la cabeza.

-Sí, no puedes imaginártelo...-

-Después de eso me explicó un poco la historia y bueno...- silencio dramático. -Después del carnaval no hay mucho que me impresione.- volvió a reírse, ¿es que acaso no recuerda lo traumático que fue?

-Bueno, ya que las presentaciones están terminadas, ¿que les parecería ir a tomar algo?- nos invitó Shizuru a que nos uniéramos a su cita romántica, a lo cual no estaba por la labor.

-No gracias.- me di media vuelta y estaba dispuesta a caminar hasta la salida, pero una mano me agarró del cuello de la camiseta, consiguiendo de esa forma darme la vuelta y retornar al lugar que había dejado. -Mai...- sentencié a la susodicha de tal acción.

-¡Estaremos encantadas de ir con vosotras!- gritó alegremente la pelinaranja justo al lado mía, consiguiendo que mi audición empeorara.

Justo enfrente de la tienda de lencería se encontraba un restaurante familiar bastante simple, el cual sería nuestro nuevo destino. Entramos sin más reparos. Yo por mi parte estaba muerta de hambre, después de todo las calorías que necesitaba a la mañana no pude ingerirlas por cierta chica con un gran problema de sentido maternal.

Sé que podrían pensar, ¿qué puede haber peor que ser participe de lo que antes era una cita romántica entre una persona importante para mí y la que podría considerarse mi doble? Bien, yo les responderé gustosamente esa pregunta.

Una mesa redonda, cuatro sillas, dos peliazules, dos hamburguesas, un bote de mayonesa.

Nuestras miradas podían dejar sin aliento a cualquiera que las cruzara, habíamos creado una atmósfera terrorífica donde en el centro de esta, se hacía protagonista un solo bote de mayonesa con poca más de la mitad en su contenido. Con una rápida acción lancé mi brazo hacia el objetivo, buscando de este modo agarrarlo y quedarme con la victoria, pero fue en vano, la otra mujer, con más años de experiencia, fue mucho más rápido, quedando yo como la perdedora que no podría degustar de su tan ansiada ambición.

-En otro momento será, Kuga-san.- se reía maliciosamente la ganadora mientras destapaba el bote e inundaba la carne.

Empecé a salivar al estar presente de como la mayor se deleitaba con su plato. Bajé la mirada, chocando esta con un trozo de carne en todo su esplendor.

-Grr.- gruñí mientras en mi rostro se dibujaba una expresión de niño mimado al que le habían quitado su juguete favorito.

-Ara, gracias.- escuchaba a la castaña agradecer a alguien, pero mis orbes solo podían enfocar a mi "demasiado sana" comida. -Aquí tienes, Natsuki.- alargó su brazo para obsequiarme algo, subí la mirada.

Un bote de mayonesa casi entero esperaba ser cogido por mí.

-¡Shizuru, me has salvado!- grité como si me acabaran de rescatar de una isla desierta, a lo que ella se rió tiernamente.

-Hn, yo que había conseguido que no tomara esta mañana...- se lamentaba la pelinaranja.

-Y que sepas que no lo he olvidado, Mai.- la amenacé, pero a ella le dio completamente igual.

Abrí el bote y puse la hamburguesa a rebosar del condimento blanco mientras me relamía los labios de una manera algo infantil al ser participe del delicioso manjar que me iba a dar.

La conversación fue bastante agradable, excepto por los comentarios de Shizuru que en esta ocasión, ruborizaban por partida doble, mientras tanto Mai no podía dejar de reír por todos esos momentos en los que la castaña salía victoriosa en los comentarios vergonzosos, como toda una experta. Durante ese tiempo olvidé por completo mis inseguridades, esos pensamientos que deambulaban por mi mente desde la conversación con Mai, habían sido omitidos por agradables momentos y deliciosa comida.

Hasta que nos despedimos. La tarde fue muy divertida, después de comer dimos una vuelta por los alrededores. Volvimos a la tienda de lencería donde Mai escogió por fin un conjunto blanco muy coqueto. Pero como iba diciendo antes, la hora de irnos estaba presente y de nuevo las emociones negativas volvieron a mí.

-Natsuki, nos vemos pronto. Si piensas que te voy a dejar encerrarte en tu cueva la llevas clara.- Mai era tan agradable como siempre, mostrando su autoridad materna.

-Nos vemos.- con un gesto la despedí, finalmente solo quedábamos tres.

-Imagino que también es tiempo de que irme ya, ¿quieres que vaya a dejarte a tu casa, Shizuru?- se propuso como escolta Kruger, muy caballerosa. Yo por mi parte solo me crucé de brazos mirando a otro lado, esperando a que terminaran su numerito de enamoradas.

-No es necesario Kruger, pero gracias.- ¿por qué le sonríes? Esa no es la fachada que sueles enseñar.

La peliazul cogió por la cintura a Shizuru y la acercó hasta ella, abrazándola, aunque por lo que pude notar la castaña tardó más en reaccionar, aún así se lo correspondió. Giré de nuevo la mirada esperando de nuevo a que acabaran, hasta que un casi inaudible sonido de un beso se hizo presente.

Se habían dado un beso de despedida. Sin duda el amor me daba sarpullidos, de modo que incluso un nudo en el estómago se me creó a causa de eso.

Que desagradable sensación, esto no está hecho para mí.

Un gesto de despedida por mi parte y Kruger se perdió en el horizonte, ya solo quedábamos dos.

-Ha sido agradable pasar el día contigo Natsuki, nos vemos pronto.- se despidió ella, pero no podía desaprovechar esta oportunidad, debíamos hablar.

-Shizuru, espera.- la cogí del brazo para que no se girara y empezara a andar, consiguiendo que se sorprendiera. -¿Podemos hablar?- pregunté, ruborizándome por el camino a causa de mis esporádicas acciones.

-Claro.-

Y de ese modo nos dispusimos a sentarnos en uno de los bancos que por esa zona habían, mientras tanto, yo pensaba detenidamente en como sacar un tema tan poco respetuoso.

-Shizuru, hay algunas cosas sobre el carnaval de las Himes que no entiendo.- ya sentadas, bajé la cabeza y crucé los dedos, dándome un aire serio, lo cual notó la castaña, puesto que su expresión fue igual que la mía.

-Ara, ¿yo puedo ayudarte en eso?- preguntó por mi repentino silencio, esperando que continuara.

-Como decirlo...- chasqueé la lengua por mi falta de palabras. -¿Recuerdas cuando me rescataste de Nao?- comencé por lo más básico.

-¿La primera o la segunda vez?- respondió con algo de gracia, a lo que yo me ruboricé ligeramente.

-La primera.-

-Sí, más o menos.-

-¿Qué paso después de eso?-

-Te llevé a la casa de un alumno mio de ceremonia del té, allí te recuperaste, parecías estar bastante atormentada.- respondió sin tapujos.

-No te lo conté, pero poco antes de lo sucedido con Nao, me enteré de la verdad sobre mi madre.- contesté a lo que se refería con que no estaba en mis mejores condiciones. -Me vendió a la incorporación Sears por mi marca Hime.- me sinceré.

-Lo lamento.-

-Ya es pasado, no le des más vueltas.- empecé a mover mis dedos inquieta, cada vez nos acercábamos más al tema principal. -¿Qué paso allí?-

De pronto el rostro de Shizuru cambió a uno de incomodidad mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su brazo, parecía que sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Fui presenciando todas sus acciones mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-Te recuperaste y posteriormente aparecieron Kikukawa-san y Suzushiro-san.- se mordió el labio, intentando que algo no saliera de la comisura de sus labios. Intenté que nuestras miradas se encontraran para comprender lo que le estaba pasando, pero era inútil, en cada momento la evadía.

-Por la noche, ya sabes...- ella sabía algo que yo no, pero parecía no querer soltar prenda.

Shizuru era una gran actriz, pero no delante de mí. Yo era como su talón de Aquiles, su punto débil, en pocas ocasiones conseguía esconderme algo. Su cuerpo se tensó, sus orbes se cristalizaron y su mano recorría su brazo con más énfasis.

-No lo recuerdas, ¿verdad, Natsuki?- una lágrima salió de sus orbes, confundiéndome de sobremanera, ¿a que se debía esa reacción?

-Ne, Shizuru.- no podía seguir dando vueltas, todo apuntaba a lo que tenía en mente, debía ser directa. -¿Abusaste de mí?- ante esas palabras mis verdosos ojos se oscurecieron.

Shizuru dio un pequeño grito a causa del sobresalto, el cual intentó callar con ambas manos, las cuales se encontraban en sus labios. Por primera vez desde que nos habíamos sentado me dirigió la mirada, chocando descaradamente contra la mía. En ella pude ver miedo, terror y un asombro tan enorme que daba miedo. ¿Me había equivocado?

Iba a seguir hablando para intentar calmarla, no quería verla tan alterada, pero un gran grito me interrumpió.

-¡¿Cómo puedes llamar abuso a algo que fue consentido?!- Kruger apareció de detrás de unos arbustos, al parecer nos había estado siguiendo. Su rostro se encontraba rojo por el coraje, su voz había sonado como un gruñido de un animal salvaje, dirigiéndome esas palabras con toda la ira que pudiera albergar una persona.

La observé anonadada, intercambiando la mirada con ambas en varias ocasiones.

¿Qué diablos había pasado esa noche con Shizuru?

* * *

Soy cruel, lo sé, me proclamo culpable, pero entiendan que debo dejar parte de la intriga, además, esta revelación es muy importante en la historia. No se si lo notaron, pero desde el principio dejé muy abierto el tema de que había pasado la noche que estuvieron después de la pelea contra Nao. Mandé muchas indirectas xD

Por otro lado, he de decir, que como habrán notado, este capítulo tiene algo más de gracia, tampoco veo bien dejarlo todo en puro drama, en los otros capítulos expuse bastante los sentimientos de ambas. Igualmente, cuando estaba escribiendo, me hizo mucha gracia el imaginarme como sería ir a comer con las dos Natsuki's, y claramente, el bote de mayonesa no podía faltar xD.

Gracias a los que continuais la historia y a los comentarios, hasta el siguiente capítulo ^^


	6. Capítulo 6

El calor en el ambiente era tan notorio que parecía el mismísimo infierno. La respiración forzosa de Kruger por la ira y sus gélidos orbes verdes, los cuales me clavaba como si de dagas se trataran, consiguiendo de ese modo que una punzada de culpabilidad me atravesara el alma por las palabras tan crueles que le había dirigido a Shizuru en esa pregunta.

Quizás me hubiera equivocado, pero hasta que las cosas no estuvieran bien explicadas, no podría dejarme llevar por esa opción.

-¿Ha que te refieres?- pregunté directamente a la mayor, procurando no tartamudear.

Kruger tardó un poco en contestarme, como si estuviera escaneando el panorama y de ese modo, viendo que hacer. Su semblante, aún furioso, dejó de ser tan amenazante como en el momento de su aparición, por otro lado Shizuru mantenía las manos en su boca con una mirada vacía dirigida a mí. Kruger al verla, suavizó su mirada, dirigiéndole una de cariño y comprensión. Finalmente se acercó a ella, besando su frente y abrazándola, cubriéndola por completo de mi vista.

-¿Qué recuerdas?- interrogó ahora ella, pero no sabía que contestar ya que si le contaba mis memorias, quizás solo hiciera más daño a Shizuru.

Unos brazos delicados salieron de los costados de Kruger para rodearla del mismo modo que hacía ella. La castaña estaba abrazando fuertemente a la peliazul. Un casi inaudible sollozo se escuchaba en la atmósfera mientras el abrazo que ambas mujeres compartían se intensificaba.

Shizuru estaba llorando, pero no podía verla por el cuerpo de Kruger, quién con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza y susurrarle palabras al oído, las cuales no pude escuchar.

Miré a otro lado, algo incómoda por la escena tan íntima que se estaba dando delante de mí.

-Mis recuerdos son muy borrosos.- intenté justificarme, consiguiendo que un suspiro cansado saliera de la mayor.

-Te ayudaré a recordarlo si es lo que quieres, pero primero dejaremos a Shizuru en su casa.-

-Quiero quedarme.- la castaña levantó su rostro hasta juntar sus orbes carmesíes con los esmeraldas de su acompañante. Su voz sonaba tan afligida que podía romper el alma de cualquier ser vivo, aún así, no cambie mi expresión.

Kruger volvió a suspirar mientras afirmaba con la cabeza para a continuación, dirigirse a otra zona más privadas sin soltar en ningún momento a Shizuru. Sin cruzar palabras, las seguí.

-Mejor hablaremos aquí.- indicó un gran árbol para posteriormente sentarse debajo de él, en el mullido césped.

Kruger dirigió a Shizuru hasta sus piernas, indicándole que apoyara ahí su cabeza y se acostara, lo cual cumplió sin rechistar. Yo por otro lado me sentaba delante de la peliazul, enfoqué mi mirada a Shizuru, pero solo se dio media vuelta, escondiendo su rostro entre la camiseta de Kruger, consiguiendo que solo pudiera ver su sedoso cabello.

Ninguna habló, la más mayor solamente acariciaba el cabello de la castaña hasta que se tranquilizó del todo y al final, se durmió.

-Bueno, no me esperaba todo esto la verdad.- comenzó a hablar Kruger con total sinceridad. -Fue por esto por lo que te comenté que después de lo que sucedió en el carnaval, pensaba que os ibais a quedar juntas.- por primera vez desde que estábamos allí alejó la mirada de la mujer que ahora dormía en su regazo y me la dirigió. -Aunque como entenderás ahora no te la daré.- aclaró mientras me observaba amenazante.

-Cuéntamelo de una maldita vez.- casi grité, pero bajé el tono para que la castaña, que tan cómoda se veía, no despertara.

Kruger carraspeó, dándome a entender que sería una larga charla. -¿Recuerdas como llegaste allí?-

-Shizuru me salvó de Nao y me llevó a la casa de un antiguo compañero suyo de ceremonia del té.-

La mayor pensó un poco para ver como enfocar el tema en lo que ella quería, finalmente continuó con la conversación. -¿Por qué no peleaste contra Nao cuando te secuestró?-

-Si antes has estado escuchando, ya sabrás lo que pasó con mi madre, no voy a repetir eso.- mis orbes se oscurecieron por los recuerdos. -Simplemente entre en un estado en el cual no podía acudir a Duran o a mis pistolas.- intenté resumir.

-Bien, hasta ahí quería llegar. Ahora te explicaré lo que sucedió esa noche.-

 **Punto de vista de Kruger**

Hacía varias semanas que había llegado a este mundo, pero solo pasaron unos escasos días desde que encontré a Shizuru.

Una gran pelea parecía llevarse a cabo en Fuuka, estando involucradas tanto Shizuru como tú, Natsuki.

La primera vez que vi a Shizuru aquí no pude remediar alegrarme, mi semblante serio y frío cambió drásticamente solo con poder observar una vez más esos destelleantes orbes rojos que desde tanto tiempo, habían sabido todos mis secretos y había pasado tantos momentos a mi lado.

Hacía muchos años que no la veía, aunque esta fuera su versión más joven, seguía igual de elegante y radiante.

No sabía que sucedía en esta realidad, tampoco tenía muy claro que clase de relación tendríais vosotras dos aquí, de ese modo, me mantuve completamente al margen de sus problemas. Después de todo no había venido hasta aquí para amargar a mi otro yo.

Una enorme casa al estilo japonés se alzaba entre unos bellos y decorosos jardines con pequeñas fuentes a los costados.

Acababas de ser salvada por Shizuru al lado de una carretera, en un pequeño mirador y finalmente te llevó hasta ese lugar para sanarte.

Imagino que Nao nunca cambia esté donde esté. Sonreí por mi ocurrencia, recordando como la araña me molestaba cuando iba a clase, incluso cuando yo era la directora, no me tenía ningún respeto.

La oscuridad de la noche empezaba a inundar el cielo, consiguiendo que me debatiera en si quedarme o irme por lo tarde que se hacía. Finalmente me quedé allí, escondida fuera de la casa, pensando que esta podría ser mi oportunidad para conocer vuestra relación.

-Deberías comer algo, Natsuki.- la melodiosa voz de Shizuru me aisló todas las posibilidades de irme, solo escuchando su tan conocido acento conseguía que no quisiera irme de su lado.

-No tengo hambre.- en esta ocasión una sinfonía más grave salía del interior de la casa.

La chica de Kioto había dejado la puerta corredera de estilo japonés abierta, por lo que sin muchos escrúpulos me acerqué a una zona donde pudiera observar el interior de una forma muy discreta. Shizuru parecía estar midiéndote la temperatura con una de sus manos, su rostro no podía camuflar la angustia que sentía por el estado tan deplorable en el que te encontrabas.

Durante un tiempo ella intentó que probaras bocado, que bebieras o mínimamente que dijeras más de tres palabras seguidas, pero todo pareció inútil, te encontrabas en un estado completamente ausente. Aún así Shizuru no se rindió y consiguió que reaccionaras cuando comenzó a hablar de lo sucedido poco antes.

-Lamento haberte ocultado tanto tiempo mi marca Hime, Natsuki, pero no podía permitirme ser descubierta.- cerca suya se encontraba un conjunto de vasija dedicada a la elaboración del té, con la cual se sirvió una taza de su amada bebida, indicándote con un gesto si querías, pero negaste con la cabeza. -Tenía que protegerte, te estabas metiendo en terrenos muy peligrosos.- prosiguió con su relato mientras bebía delicadamente el té.

-No hacía falta Shizuru.- unas lágrimas salieron de tus ojos. -Ya no me importa lo que pueda pasarme, no tengo razón para pelear.- tu llanto se agrandó, llamando de sobremanera la atención de la mujer que te atendía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- dejó la bebida a un lado y se acercó más a ti.

-Aunque lo estuve intentando, Duran no vino a por mi cuando lo llamé. Ni si quiera mis pistolas quisieron ayudarme a defenderme de Nao.- se te notaba dolida, la voz más ronca que de costumbre, tu piel blanca y las cuencas vacías de tus ojos hablaban por si solas. -La persona que más me importaba posiblemente haya sido la que más daño me ha hecho.- cerraste los parpados mientras te mordías el labio inferior, seguramente intentando que no salieran más lágrimas por los recuerdos de tu madre.

-Natsuki...- por unos momentos no supo que decir para reconfortarte, pero pareciese que no buscabas apoyo, simplemente ser escuchada.

-Toda mi vida he buscado vengar a mi madre, pero ya nada de eso tiene sentido.- por primera vez no salieron más penas de tus esmeraldas.

-Natsuki, aún si no tienes a nadie importante, tú si lo eres para algunas personas.- acarició delicadamente tus sedosos cabellos azules, colocando algunos por detrás de la oreja para que tu rostro se viera mejor, aunque no pareció gustarte esa idea, puesto que miraste a otro lado intentando que no viera tu aspecto. -A mi me importas, Natsuki.-

-Shizuru...- esas palabras habían conseguido calmarte, tu respiración acelerada hace unos segundos por las memorias y el llanto se conseguía regular.

-Yo siempre te protegeré, Natsuki.- la castaña se levantó, separando todo contacto que teníais, de lo cual te percataste, ya que la miraste con reproche, percatándote de que se acababa de levantar mientras seguías acostada en el futón. -Deberías descansar, mañana será otro día.- intentó calmar tu angustia con algo de esperanza.

En cuanto se dio media vuelta acercaste tu mano a su brazo para agarrarla con desesperación, consiguiendo que hasta yo me sorprendiera por ese acto tan impropio. El rostro de Shizuru era un poema, totalmente desubicada por tu acción. Aún así se acercó a ti de nuevo, suponiendo que ese era tu objetivo.

Te volviste a tumbar mientras ella se sentaba de nuevo. Giraste tu cuerpo quedando de espaldas a ella por la vergüenza de haber actuado de esa manera tan infantil.

-Shizuru, no te vayas, por favor.-

-Está bien, Natsuki, no me iré hasta que tú no quieras.- volvió a dirigir una de sus cálidas manos hasta tu nuca para revolver aquellos cabellos que tanto les gustaba, mientras tanto, una sonrisa de felicidad por la situación se dibujaba en la comisura de la castaña, dándome un vuelco el corazón solo con verla.

Estuvisteis así durante unos minutos. Un silencio agradable reinaba la atmósfera pero a ninguna os importaba, la sensación de estar cerca de la otra persona era mucho más gratificante que cualquier conversación.

-Shizuru...- susurraste, consiguiendo que aún así fueras escuchada. Giraste de nuevo todo tu cuerpo hasta quedar frente a ella, elevándote un poco. -¿Podrías ser mi persona especial?- casi suplicaste.

Tu rostro estaba blanco, todas las características ausentes que antes tenías seguían ahí. Sin duda no parecías la misma persona de siempre, como si algo te hubiera trastocado. Pero Shizuru no parecía darse cuenta, posiblemente fuera por las palabras que le dirigías o la noche tan íntima que estabais pasando. De cualquier modo, la castaña se mostró feliz por tu declaración, a comparación del tuyo, ella desprendía una cálida sensación con una ráfaga de alegría.

-Ara, ¿qué estás diciendo tan repentinamente, Natsuki?- aún cuando intentaba mostrarse indiferente por tus palabras, le era imposible mostrar otra cara que no fuera de hechizada por las palabras escuchadas.

-Shizuru yo...- te acercaste más a ella, quedando vuestros rostros bastante cerca. -...Me siento vacía...- sin dejar un espacio a que ella respondiera, la besaste, saboreándola fugazmente.

La confusión se notaba en el aire al igual que la inquietud. Aunque habían sido unos escasos segundos de roce mutuo, había conseguido encender una infinidad de sensaciones en ambas. No se trataba de un fuego lujurioso, tampoco una sensación de hambre dirigida a la otra, más bien un amor que simplemente con ver las pupilas de ambas, se podía notar que no era unilateral.

Otro beso, en esta ocasión lo había comenzado Shizuru, pero esta vez había durado lo suficiente como para que os diera tiempo a cerrar los ojos y de ese modo profundizar un poco más el contacto. Se os veía felices, quizás de manera diferente, porque aunque Shizuru no lo notara yo si me di cuenta. En todo momento estabas ausente, como si no fueras tú la que llevaba dichas acciones.

Dirigiste a la castaña más cerca de ti, hasta que quedó de rodillas rodeando tus piernas, poniendola de ese modo encima de estas. Tú por otro lado te apoyabas con una mano en el suelo para no caer y con la otra acariciabas la mejilla de la mujer que en ese momento no se creía lo que estaba sucediendo. Estuvisteis así por un buen rato hasta que los pulmones os pidieron auxilio, separándoos para cederles aire.

-Natsuki, yo...-

No le diste tiempo a decir nada, la volviste a inundar de emociones con tus labios, recostándote en esta ocasión con ella en el futón. Ante esas acciones Shizuru se separó un poco, no sabiendo muy bien como reaccionar a lo que parecía se avecinaba.

-Shizuru, dijiste que no te irías hasta que yo lo quisiera.- volviste a implorar, en esta ocasión con un toque más infantil, consiguiendo que una graciosa sonrisa se asomara en la castaña por tu actitud. Se volvió a posicionar encima de ti, de ese modo la abrazaste por la espalda, aferrándola con posesividad.

-Natsuki, te quiero...- la volviste a silenciar, omitiendo todo lo que pudiera decir después de esa confesión.

La cosa parecía caldearse poco a poco, por lo que opté por alejarme de la zona y dejaros intimidad.

Según había entendido Shizuru estaba enamorada de ti, pero no estaba totalmente convencida de tus sentimientos. Esa actitud tan fría y cohibida que tenías no me parecía ser propia de tu persona, por eso no me rendí, manteniéndome cerca de ustedes en el carnaval.

 **Fin del punto de vista de Kruger.**

No sabía que contestar, una gran cantidad de ideas surcaban mi mente, cada una de ellas más veloz que la anterior, consiguiendo de ese modo que no pudiera enfocarme en ninguna. Miré a Shizuru, para mi suerte seguía dormida, ya que no hubiera podido hacerle frente después de esta revelación. ¿De verdad había sucedido todo eso?

-No tiene sentido.- conseguí decir, poniendo en duda el relato de la mayor con solo tres palabras. -Es imposible que no recuerde todo eso.- intenté autoconvencerme.

-No recuerdas nada desde la llegada a esa casa, no es de extrañar.- respondió con total tranquilidad mientras acariciaba de nuevo los cabellos castaños de la mujer que descansaba en su regazo. -Habías sufrido un gran shock por lo sucedido con tu madre, posiblemente por eso accediste a hacer todo eso.- ambas peliazules nos ruborizamos por la insinuación.

-Shizuru me lo hubiera dicho.-

-Aunque lo intente mostrar, ella no es de piedra y lo sabes.- me escrutó con la mirada. -¿Qué hubiera pasado si no la hubieras creído?- iba a defenderme de esa acusación, pero me mantuve callada, analizando de forma realista sus palabras.

Tenía razón, no la hubiera creído y ni imaginar como reaccionaría.

-Todo esto me parece demasiado...- no sabía como terminar la frase, poco a poco iba comprendiendo la situación, el como había actuado injustamente con Shizuru y lo que debió de sufrir por mi indiferencia e hipócrita actitud.

-Yo pensaría igual.- la miré sin ganas, levantando una ceja por su broma de mal gusto, ¿no que eran la misma persona? Obvio que pensaría igual. -Imagino que por eso puedo comprender mejor a Shizuru.-

Me rasqué la nuca sin saber de nuevo que decir, en estos momentos solo me encontraba irritada conmigo misma y confundida por lo que acababa de contarme, no era tan fácil asimilar que me había acostado con Shizuru, aunque en un principio ya lo sabía, el que fuera consentido lo hacía un poco más incomodo. Por otro lado, la sensación de punzadas en mi pecho habían desaparecido y un regustillo extraño se avecinaba en mi estómago, pero lo omití completamente, habían temas a tratar más importantes.

-Creo que debería irme.- me levanté con intención de alejarme del lugar.

-Deberías disculparte cuando se despierte.- un tono exigente se hizo de notar.

-También debería descansar.- miré para otro lado. -Ha estado llorando un buen rato.- un agudo dolor inundó mi pecho de nuevo, consiguiendo de ese modo que un quejido saliera de mis labios, poniendo alerta de ese modo a Kruger.

-Como ya te dije no te la daré.- habló posesivamente.

-Yo te la cedí, no voy a ir a por ella.- intenté hacerla entender, pero de nuevo la punzada y al mismo tiempo el quejido.

-Por desgracia o por suerte, somos la misma persona, Natsuki.- su mano libre la pasó por su sien molesta. -Esa faceta de orgullo y autoconvencimiento también la he pasado yo.-

-Pareces Mai.- una mueca de asco se me dejó ver por sus palabras tan familiares.

-He vivido más tiempo que tú.- se excusó, pero fue inútil. -También tengo una Mai en mi mundo, y sí, son iguales.- ahora si pareció funcionar su argumento.

Rendida, cedí a su exigencia, acercándome a la joven que aún seguía descansando en las piernas de la mayor. Iba a despertarla pero Kruger fue más rápida, la movió despacio, como si fuera de cristal y de ese modo, poco a poco fue despertando.

Unos quejidos por la interrupción de su sueño salieron de sus labios hasta que abrió los parpados y nos deleitó a ambas involuntariamente con sus enormes orbes rojizos, intercambiando la mirada con ambas en distintas ocasiones. Tragué grueso por lo que me tocaría hacer, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, disculparme.

-Has estado durmiendo un buen rato.- continuó acariciando los cabellos de la bella durmiente.

-¿Kruger?- le dedicó una sonrisa aún adormilada. -¿Natsuki?- ese gesto tan agradable que le había mostrado a la mayor fue borrado de su rostro cuando enfocó su vista a mi persona. Otro agudo dolor en mi interior.

-Shizuru...- tragué grueso mientras me ruborizaba. Cerré los ojos, convencida de que contra antes lo dijera antes podría acabar esta incomodidad que sentía. -Lo siento.- pronuncié con total simplicidad, desubicando de ese modo a la castaña.

-Ara, ¿a que viene...?- su semblante cambió a uno de angustia como si los recuerdos de hace unas horas le hubieran golpeado directamente, levantándose bruscamente.

-Ya lo sabe.- Kruger habló, apoyándose de nuevo en el árbol para acercar a Shizuru contra ella y rodearla con los brazos de una forma algo protectora. -Está bien, no lo recuerda, pero ya no tiene esas ideas erróneas en su mente.- me miró sin ningún escrúpulo, asesinándome con sus orbes verdes por la acusación que le hice a la castaña en ese mismo día.

-Natsuki, lo siento, si lo hubiera sabido yo no...- aunque fuera algo bastante inusual, un muy leve tono rojizo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

-Oi, está bien.- la interrumpí, prefería hablar solo yo y terminar con esta situación. -Por lo que sé no estaba muy consciente y... es normal que no te dieras cuenta y claro... s-si tu realmente me querías era normal que...- mi rostro caliente me obligaba a callar para que no me desmayara por la cantidad de sangre que había acumulado.

-No tienes de que preocuparte ya, Natsuki.- con algo más de fuerza pasó los brazos de lado a lado por la mujer que ya contenían mientras al mismo tiempo depositaba su rostro en uno de sus hombros, dedicándole un pequeño beso. -Shizuru estará conmigo.-

Un balde de agua fría me cayó encima, consiguiendo de ese modo que toda la sangre bajara de una sentada mientras las miraba algo perplejas. ¿Kruger lo había conseguido? ¿Estaban juntas?

Shizuru me miró algo incomoda pero sin negar lo que la mayor había prácticamente afirmado, entendiendo de ese modo la respuesta a mis preguntas. No negaré que me sorprendía que la castaña hubiera caído en sus encantos, aunque no me convencía del todo, pero claro...

Si no puedes tener una Natsuki, ¿por qué no ir a por la otra?

Un amargo sabor inundó mi boca por el pensamiento, sin duda debía irme ya de aquí.

-Me alegro por ustedes.- intenté sonreír, Shizuru era mi amiga y que menos que intentar apoyarla, ya lo había pasado bastante mal conmigo y por lo que la situación parecía, la posibilidad de que volviéramos a ser amigas iba resurgiendo.

Cierto, aún podíamos ser amigas, pero sin saber porque, ese pensamiento no conseguía quitarme el asqueroso sabor de la boca, solo lo intensificaba.

-Quizás deberías ir a casa ya.- le comentó la mayor a la castaña, soltándola del abrazo. -Está comenzando a oscurecer.- tenía razón, sin darme cuenta estábamos siendo alumbradas nada más que por unas simples farolas. -Natsuki, saluda a Mai de mi parte.- comentó dejándome algo desconcertada.

Nos levantamos, dirigiéndonos algunas palabras más amigables y nos fuimos cada una por su lado. Estaba a punto de irme pero algo en mi mente me ordenaba a que no lo hiciera. Claramente no le hice caso, pero ya me fue imposible parar mi cuerpo cuando se dio la vuelta, enfocando mi vista en las dos personas que seguían su recorrido.

Kruger tenía pasado uno de sus brazos por la cintura de Shizuru, acercándola de ese modo a ella. Su rostro tenía una tonalidad algo rojiza, seguramente la mujer de orbes carmesíes le estaría gastando alguna de sus famosas bromas. Finalmente ambas rieron por la ocurrencia que se le hubiese ocurrido a cualquiera de ellas, de ese modo no se dieron cuenta de como las miraba sin ninguna expresión en mi rostro.

Las punzadas de mi interior se habían esfumado, siendo reemplazadas por la soledad.

-¿No tienes los huesos calados? Hace demasiado frío, os habéis quedado hasta muy tarde.- una voz animada me hablaba a mis espaldas, girando todo mi cuerpo por la sorpresa, chocando mis esmeraldas con dos comprensibles ojos violetas.

-¿Está de moda espiar a la gente? Ahora entiendo a que se refería Kruger con que te saludara...- suspiré molesta, suponiendo que se había quedado todo el rato cerca de nosotras.

-Vi a Kruger escabullirse hacia donde estabais y la seguí.- expuso con total inocencia.

-Era un tema privado.-

-Desde que me comentaste tus recuerdos me incluiste en tus problemas.- volví a suspirar, derrotada por sus palabras. -Al menos ahora sabes la verdad.- intentó animarme.

-No se si realmente hubiera querido saberla.- comencé a andar rumbo a mi departamento, pasando de largo de Mai, quién acabo siguiéndome.

-Aún así las cosas no parecen haber ido tan mal, tú sabes la verdad, Shizuru se ve más feliz.- comenzó a enumerar mientras una vena sobresalía de mi sien. Había conseguido escapar de ellas para volver a sacar el tema ahora con la pelinaranja. -Incluso podríais volver a ser ami...-

-¡Sí, ya lo sé, podremos volver a ser amigas!- grité sin darme cuenta, acabando con un semblante bastante sorprendido, al igual que mi acompañante.

No había sido algo que pensara, simplemente mis cuerdas vocales tal como mi cuerpo reaccionó por si solo, como hacía unos minutos. Finalmente fruncí el ceño molesta conmigo misma. ¡Qué cojones pasaba conmigo!

-Natsuki... ¿Estás bien?- iba a contestarle con el mismo tono enojado, pero mis palabras fueron calladas cuando señaló mi rostro, no entendiendo ese gesto. -Estás llorando.- tenía razón, unas agudas gotas rodaban por todo mi rostro, saliendo sin ninguna razón de mis esmeraldas. Con la manga de mi camiseta las limpié de una sola pasada. Enfoqué la vista en Mai, quién me miraba algo preocupada. -Es por Shizuru, ¿verdad?- su nombre fue dirigido como un arma blanca hacia mi cuerpo, consiguiendo de ese modo que unas rebeldes lágrimas salieran en contra de mi voluntad. -Estás enamorada de ella.-

Como si una bomba explotara en mi interior, perdí el equilibrio pero no caí, consiguiendo mantener un mínimo de compostura. Una pelea interna comenzó en mi mente, lo que quería creer se enfrentaba frenéticamente contra la realidad.

-¿A que viene eso?- de nuevo pasé una de mis mangas por mi rostro para limpiarlo.

-Escuché lo que te dijo Kruger.- miró al cielo pensativa. -Ella es tú, ¿no? Y aún cuando te dijo lo que te estaba sucediendo no la creíste.- mi silencio la incitó a continuar. -¿Por qué te cuesta tanto admitirlo?-

Otro golpe de parte de la realidad. Poco a poco ganó más terreno en mis pensamientos hasta que sin darme cuenta, fui entrelazando recuerdos, sentimientos, emociones y acciones que sin ningún permiso mi cuerpo había estado efectuando.

¿Esto era el amor?

Dolor punzantes, angustias, malos sabores y continuas confusiones, ¿de verdad trataba eso?

-De eso trata un amor no correspondido.- la miré incrédula, pensando que me había leído la mente. -Lo has dicho en voz alta.- contestó a mi duda. -Seguramente Shizuru haya sufrido eso también, aunque por más tiempo y no de una forma tan penosa.- la escruté con la mirada por lo último. -Ella pareció admitirlo sin darle tantos rodeos.- aclaró.

-Normalmente estas cosas no se sienten así.-

-Eso es en las películas, esta es la vida real.- me sermoneó como toda una madre.

-No me gusta todo esto.- suspiré de nuevo como ya era costumbre, aunque muy dentro de mí, me sentía en una calma que hacía tiempo no poseía.

Entonces de verdad era eso... estaba enamorada de Shizuru.

-Aún así pareces entenderlo, pensaba que eras más espesa con estas cosas.- alcé una ceja por sus palabras, ¿se estaba riendo de mí?

-Oi, no tiene gracia.- una pequeña carcajada fue su respuesta.

-Y bien, ¿qué harás? Por lo que parece ahora está con Kruger.- cambió su típica voz animada a una completamente seria, dándole de ese modo el enfoque que quería a sus palabras. -¿Se la vas a ceder?-

-Ya se la cedí.- con la calma de vuelta en mí y sin ninguna lágrima, me puse seria también. -Shizuru está bien con ella, si de verdad me gusta no debería irrumpir, ¿no?- pregunté dudosa, no sabiendo muy bien si lo que estaba diciendo era lo que se debía hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

-Pero Shizuru te sigue queriendo.-

-Conseguirá olvidarse de mí.- medité unos segundos, dudando en decir las siguientes palabras. -Y yo de ella.-

El frío de la noche se intensificó, consiguiendo de ese modo que aligeráramos el paso para refugiarnos en nuestras respectivas viviendas. Mai se fue preocupada, pero después de una infinidad de veces repitiendole que estaría bien, conseguí que se fuera donde Mikoto la estaría esperando hambrienta.

Nada más entrar en mi departamento dejé las llaves, me quité todo lo que llevaba encima y me metí en la ducha, era una buena forma para analizar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

Shizuru no había hecho nada que al parecer yo no quisiera. Se dejó lleva por sus emociones y al final... lo hicimos...

Intenté alejar todo pensamiento impuro de mi mente para volver al tema principal, no era momento de divagar más de la cuenta.

Por otro lado, me había enterado de que posiblemente Shizuru y Kruger estarían manteniendo una relación. De nuevo mi mente se inundó de imágenes innecesarias donde las dos nombradas compartían un momento intimo como el que presencié en los jardines de la academia. Una vena de irritación se dejó ver en mi rostro al igual que el característico ceño fruncido.

Para finalizar, había comprendido, a duras penas, que estaba enamorada de Shizuru. Por más que lo pensaba no conseguía ponerle una fecha a ese sentimiento, quizás nació después de verla con Kruger o bien pudo estar ahí desde siempre y no haberlo notado.

El agua helada me avisaba de que se había terminado la caliente que quedaba en el depósito, de ese modo pude darme cuenta de cuanto tiempo había estado ahí dentro, el cual había sido demasiado.

Mentiría si dijera que esa noche dormí a pata suelta. En teoría sería lo normal. Me había sincerado conmigo misma y había comprendido que Shizuru no hizo nada sin mi permiso. Aún así, eso no me aliviaba, durante todas esas largas horas nocturnas, solo un pensamiento inundaba mi mente, el cual era suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarme pegar ojo.

El mismo día que había comprendido mis sentimientos por Shizuru la había perdido, y al mismo tiempo, me había rendido en intentar estar con ella.

* * *

Hay capítulos que cuestan más que otros, y este ha sido uno de esos. Seguramente el que fuera un punto clave en la historia haya influenciado, ya que quería que quedara bien explicado y demás... bueno, espero sea de sus gustos.

Por unos segundos se me pasó por la mente en dejarlo aquí... sería cruel... pero no quedaría tan mal, pero no, no es el caso, esto continuará ^^

Quería comentar dos cosas, una de ellas me hubiera gustado ponerlo en el capítulo anterior pero me olvidé:

\- Me da mucha lástima poner a Shizuru tan débil y dolida en una buena parte del fic, pero claro... sabiendo lo que ya saben hasta ahora, se entenderá que esa es la actitud que tiene que adoptar, aunque por lo general me gusta más una Shizuru fuerte y muy coqueta.

\- Me arrepiento un poco de poner a Nao como que no aguanta a Shizuru, pero claro... volvemos a lo de antes, según como termina el anime y demás, era lo más obvio. Esto viene porque me gusta mucho el personaje de Nao y me da pena no poder ponerlo más seguido en el fic.

El próximo será el punto de vista de Shizuru, que ya le toca. Finalmente gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo, nos vemos en el siguiente ^^


	7. Capítulo 7

Tengo bastante para decir después de un año sin continuar la historia, pero creo que con tanto tiempo que ha pasado lo mejor es dejarles disfrutar un poquito de este capítulo, al final nos leeremos.

* * *

El sol golpeaba su rostro sin piedad, obligándola a despertarse de ese pequeño trance llamado sueño, el cual en esos momentos ni si quiera recordaba, pero aún así estaba muy segura que no sería muy distinto a el de los días anteriores, aquellas pesadillas le habían creado una cantidad de ojeras que ya ni se esforzaba en disimular.

Tampoco es como si tantas personas pudieran ver su demacrado rostro, hacía días que no veía a Mai, aunque esta última insistiera, llegó un momento en el que Natsuki dejó de abrirle la puerta, intentando aparentar que no se encontraba en su departamento. Al principio no funcionaba del todo esta táctica, pero la peli naranja, como cualquier persona, tenía un tope de paciencia, y no había duda, que con la peli azul había llegado a su límite.

 _¿Te encuentras bien?_

 _Deberías hablar de nuevo con Shizuru, no podéis distanciaros ahora._

 _Con el tiempo todo volverá a estar bien._

Estaba realmente cansada de esos intentos por consolarla.

No… no estaba cansada, estaba harta, fatigada, realmente ya le sacaba su peor lado con solo escuchar un pequeño tono de compasión hacia su persona, ya que si antes odiaba que se apiadaran de ella, en este momento, realmente lo detestaba.

Sin mucho ánimo acabó saliendo de su cama, recorriendo su desordenada casa hasta la cocina, esquivando en el proceso algunos envases de comida rápida usados y ropa sucia que recogería después si encontraba ganas de hacer algo productivo. Abrió sin mucho reparo el frigorífico, encontrando una gran escasez de comida en su interior.

-No hay nada para comer.- instintivamente se rió, recordando que esas mismas palabras las había dicho el día anterior, pero aún así no fue a comprar nada para intentar remediar el problema de su frigorífico. -Imagino que tomaré lo mismo que ayer.- acabó sacando un bote de mayonesa casi vacío, cerró de un golpe la nevera para acercarse a unas lejas y sacar unas rebanadas de pan.

-Estoy segura que no le haría ninguna gracia verme comer esto.- por un momento visualizó en su mente a Shizuru regañándole por su pobre alimentación. -Estaba hablando de Mai.- se contestó a si misma, intentando eliminar la imagen mostrada y reemplazarla por una de Mai en su modo maternal.

Obviamente fue inútil, como las doscientas veces más que lo había hecho en ese tiempo, aunque quisiera no podía borrar a la castaña de su mente.

-Soy una estúpida, tener que darme cuenta ahora de esto...- con un chasquido de lengua se maldijo a si misma por lo que sentía en ese momento.

Era un sentimiento increíblemente doloroso, el saber que una persona que siempre estuvo para ti de diferentes formas ahora no estuviera, era muy molesto, ya que en el fondo ella sabía que no tenía un gran numero de amigas, por lo que el perder una de esa forma le dolía.

-Deberías dejar de engañarte, Natsuki, ya lo has hecho por demasiado tiempo.- su corazón se estrujaba en su pecho sin compasión, sus propios sentimientos chocaban frenéticamente con su racionalidad, era una batalla con la que llevaba desde que habló por última vez con Shizuru, ese fatídico momento en el que descubrió la verdad, ya fuese la que salió de los labios de Shizuru y Kruger como la que su corazón le reveló en ese momento de debilidad.

-Maldita sea.- apretó la bolsa de pan al igual que sus dientes. -¡Maldita sea!- repetía con mayor fuerza, realmente odiaba esa situación.

De un momento a otro miró al frente decidida a llevarse algo al estómago, pero al hacerlo notó que su habitación se veía borrosa, algunas cosas ni si quiera lograba visualizarlas, por lo que sin mayor reparo, entendió su situación.

Había vuelto a llorar, era la primera ocasión en ese día que sus lágrimas se manifestaban, pero sabía por experiencia que no sería la única vez. Con rabia por su sentimentalismo se secó el lamento con su manga del pijama de una sentada, quizás de una forma algo violenta.

Pero era normal, estaba harta, realmente harta.

Se sentó en su sofá mientras encendía la televisión y se preparaba su improvisado bocadillo de mayonesa. Ni si quiera sabía que canal es el que estaba encendido, solo se concentraba en que información insignificante se adueñara de su mente por unos míseros segundos, dándole así el descanso que tanto buscaba, aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

Pero por desgracia la mente no es tan inocente, sabe muy bien lo que quiere pensar, lo que su portador más desea, su mayor anhelo. De este modo, una castaña volvió a las andadas, esta vez acompañada de una sonrisa, una hermosa y coqueta sonrisa que haría derretir a cualquiera que se atreviera a verla.

Suspiró resignada, sin duda no podía luchar constantemente contra ella misma, por lo que abatida miró un pequeño calendario de propaganda que le dieron a principio de año en un supermercado.

-Dos semanas...- ese era el tiempo que hacía desde que no se veían.

En realidad no era tanto, cuando conservaban su extraña amistad había ocasiones en las que pasaban más tiempo sin verse, después de todo Natsuki estuvo mucho tiempo ocupada investigando la muerte de su madre, al igual que Shizuru arreglando papeleos en el consejo estudiantil.

Pero por alguna razón, estas dos semanas se le había hecho eterna, era como si todo el rato fuera consciente del tiempo que pasaba, sabía cuando pasaban los segundos, los minutos, las horas, absolutamente todo.

Y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Pensó en muchas ocasiones en llamar a Shizuru, quizás disculparse de nuevo fuera un buen inicio, pero por otro lado el miedo a escucharla de nuevo la paralizaba, cada vez que cogía su teléfono y veía su número en la pantalla recordaba cuando se reunieron, las expresiones de la castaña, el rostro molesto de Kruger, su propio pulso frenético por la situación, la culpa… sin duda, no sentía suficiente coraje como para volver a escucharla, al menos no en ese momento.

Natsuki seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos hasta tal punto que no se dio cuenta de que el recipiente de mayonesa se había acabado y aún ni si quiera había rellenado la mitad del pan con su maravilloso manjar. Contempló la idea de ir a comprar más mayonesa por un segundo, pero no sentía ninguna gana de salir de su vivienda.

-Podría pedirle a Mai que me comprara más, no creo que dijera que no.- una segunda idea, quizás esta sonaba más alentadora que la anterior, pero recordó su tono de lástima, su rostro preocupado por la peli azul además de las frías palabras que le había dedicado Natsuki en varias ocasiones hacía pocos días, siendo el desencadenante de que la peli naranja dejase de insistir. -No, sin duda no es una buena idea.- volvió a chasquear su lengua molesta ya que no tendría más opción que salir, tampoco podía morirse de hambre.

Con un rostro enojado se metió a la ducha, secó su cabello y se puso las primeras prendas que encontró en su dormitorio, preocupándose prácticamente nada el cuales fueran, después de todo solo bajaría al pequeño supermercado familiar de la esquina, compraría algo para rellenar su nevera y volvería a su cueva a seguir viendo la televisión.

El chirriante sonido de la puerta le dio la bienvenida al exterior al igual que unos molestos rayos de sol como los que la habían despertado esa mañana, la obligaban a cerrar levemente sus verdes ojos unos segundos, intentando acostumbrar su visión al inoportuno resplandor.

-Tenía que haber salido de noche.- dio unos pasos hasta las escaleras para comenzar su pequeño recorrido hasta su destino. -Así también habría menos gente, a esta hora todo el mundo se encuentra por las calles.- un semblante malhumorado volvió a apoderarse de su rostro.

Escuchó como algunas personas del vecindario la saludaban, pero no le devolvió la educación a ninguna de ellas, simplemente continuó con las manos en los bolsillo de su chándal mirando al frente, visualizando al fin el supermercado.

Un bote de mayonesa, algunos fideos instantáneos, bebidas y comida precocinada, no necesitaría nada mas de momento, y si llegase a necesitarlo, sin duda saldría de noche, no quería volver a toparse con ese ambiente por un tiempo.

-Serán 1.740 yenes.- el dependiente, con su sonrisa de plastilina, le indicó el precio por su compra.

Sin si quiera contestarle, le sacó un manojo de monedas que casi lanzo al mostrador, contando rápidamente con la mirada, dándose cuenta que había sacado un poco de dinero de más, pero le daba igual, solo quería irse de ahí, por lo que sin esperar la vuelta, se alejó a la salida del local.

-Ara, no sabía que habían tantas variedades de té.- un acento de kyoto que conocía excesivamente bien la hizo encogerse mientras que al mismo tiempo, un escalofrió recorrió su piel y heló su sangre.

-No puede ser… ella vive muy lejos de esta zona.- susurró aún encogida, no negaría que estaba asustada, pero por suerte no lo mostraba.

-¿Qué significa esto?- de nuevo ese característico acento retumbó por los tímpanos de la peli azul, pero esta vez no quedó tan noqueada, consiguiendo enfocar todos sus sentidos en la persona de la que provenía la voz.

Quizás si sabía donde se encontraba, podría esquivarla con éxito y salir de ahí sin ser vista.

Si bien había escuchado… la primera vez que habló hacía referencia a que estaba mirando los tipos de esa bebida tan insípida que tanto le gusta a ella. Su mirada se posicionó a gran velocidad a la zona de infusiones y otros derivados, topándose con una melena castaña que reconoció de inmediato, por suerte para ella, esta parecía no haberla notado, por lo que a paso apresurado salió del local.

-¡Disculpe, se olvida su cambio!- elevó la voz el dependiente cuando la puerta corrediza por fin se abría para la peli azul, mostrándole la salida de ese incomodo lugar.

Maldijo al joven que le dirigió esas palabras, puesto que por su culpa toda la atención de los clientes fue dirigida a ella, aún así, Natsuki no miró atrás, simplemente salió a gran velocidad de ese lugar para dirigirse a su departamento, siendo esta huida todo un éxito.

Un suspiro bien cargado salió de los labios de la peli azul cuando se vio dentro de su vivienda con la puerta cerrada. Miro la bolsa de la pequeña compra que le había hecho a ese molesto dependiente para a continuación, guardar cada cosa en su respectivo lugar.

-Quizás Shizuru estaba demasiado atenta a los tipos de té y no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí.- se dijo a si misma la peli azul, intentando darse esperanzas de que todo seguiría el rumbo que hasta ahora se había adoptado por ambas partes.

Ya más tranquila, hizo una bola con la bolsa vacía donde estaban sus conservas y la lanzó a algún lado de la cocina para finalizar tumbada en el sofá con el mando de la televisión, preparada para otra tanda de programas absurdos.

Pero antes de que si quiera le diera al botón, el timbre de su departamento resonó por cada una de sus paredes, terminando en un ensordecedor sonido dentro de su cabeza, el cual por unos segundos, parecía no tener fin.

-Imposible...- acto reflejo dirigió sus verdes ojos hasta la puerta, deseando que nadie se encontrara al otro lado. -Esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.- casi pudo sentir como su corazón la asfixiaba, saliendo todo su aire con esas palabras.

Muy poco segura se acerco hasta la puerta, quedándose mirándola como si no se creyese que siguiera ahí para a continuación, resonar el odioso sonido por todo el lugar.

Habían vuelto a tocar el timbre, pero nadie decía nada al otro lado.

Por un momento pensó que ese comportamiento era extraño, recordó las incansables palabras de Mai para que la abriera, al igual que los descarados coqueteos que le dirigía Shizuru al otro lado de la puerta para la misma finalidad tiempo atrás, aunque rara vez surtieran efecto.

Natsuki sonrió sin querer por un segundo involuntariamente, recordando los gritos que la peli azul le contestaba por las indecentes insinuaciones de la castaña, consiguiendo que más de una vez sus vecinos le llamaran la atención, pero poco le duró ese gracioso recuerdo, ya que volvió a la realidad.

-Tal y como están las cosas ahora, no es tan raro que no se diga nada.- razonó

Su mirada seguía dirigida a la puerta, parecía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un enemigo, el cual estaba siendo escaneado minuciosamente. Natsuki de dio un golpe mentalmente, se sentía una verdadera estúpida por esa actitud tan poco propia de ella, sus inseguridades la estaban haciendo dudar de ella misma, conseguían que se sintiera frágil y miedosa. Era un sentimiento realmente molesto.

Intentando demostrarse a ella misma que no era nada de eso, abrió la puerta de golpe, pero para su sorpresa, lo que la esperaba al otro lado no era lo que en un principio pensó encontrarse.

-¿Sh-Shizuru?- sin saber muy bien porque, dudó de llamarla así.

-Ara, a quién tenemos aquí.- una carismática sonrisa, adornada con un toque de mano muy femenino a sus propias comisuras fueron su respuesta. -Parece que no estaba del todo equivocada.-

Natsuki no entendía que pasaba, simplemente elevó un poco más de lo que estaba acostumbrada la vista para de ese modo, intentar mantener sus esmeraldas fijas en los rubíes de la persona que tenía enfrente. Pero sin duda no era lo mismo que siempre.

La chica que tenía delante era Shizuru, pero al mismo tiempo no lo era..

-Casi podría jurar que te robó la lengua un gato.- la castaña rió por la expresión desconcertada de la menor. -Parece ser que por aquí no eres tan habladora.- volvió a reír de una forma delicada.

-¿Quién eres?- en ese momento no se le ocurría nada más para decir, aún seguía procesando su situación.

-Ara, menudos modales.- con un semblante de asombro totalmente fingido, acompañó sus palabras, para a continuación, cambiarlo por uno muy característico suyo, volviendo a mostrar sus finos modales, se agachó levemente para hacer una pequeña reverencia. -Me llamo Shizuru Viola.- poco a poco, la neblina que se había formado en la mente de Natsuki se fue disipando. -Y he venido a buscar a Natsuki Kruger.-

* * *

Siento que os debo una gran disculpa a todos, pero que una inmensa disculpa, ya que ha pasado más de un año desde que subí el último capítulo.

No voy a excusarme, es cierto que he estado ocupada y he tenido mis propios problemas, pero excusar un año sin publicar nada me parece estúpido, pero si diré un poco el progreso que fui tomando respecto a este capítulo en este tiempo.

La verdad, este creo que es el sexto manuscrito de todos los que hice para este capítulo, ninguno me convencía, sabía como quería continuar pero no el como hacerlo, habían ocasiones en las que sentía que no transmitía nada, luego en otros momentos me iba por las ramas o no conseguía establecer el hilo de la historia que quería, pero ahora mismo lo he conseguido… ¡esto era lo que quería escribir!, pero no había manera, la verdad fue muy frustrante, creo que nunca lo pasé tan mal con un capítulo.

Espero que os haya gustado, no voy a pedir apoyo de parte de los lectores ya que creo que con todo lo que he tardado, no puedo pedir tanto, incluso podría recomendaros que no siguierais leyendo hasta que lo terminase, imagino que esto en parte es porque ahora mismo estoy insegura de cuanto pueda tardar en el siguiente, aunque ya sepa como continuarlo.

Por otra parte si que estoy muy disgustada con lo que dura este capítulo, 2,5k es muy poco, normalmente me pongo de mínimo 3k, pero bueno… no quería seguir porque en mi cabeza está ideado de este modo y quizás, si cambiaba algo, lo acabaría tirando y comenzando el séptimo y… eso hubiera sido muy malo…

Quería agradecer de corazón al usuario " **Cobalto585** ", de verdad, si no fuera por él/ella quizás que hubiera tardado muchisimo más, pero desde que compartimos mensajes por esta plataforma, me devolvió las ganas de continuarlo, al igual que la página de fb de " *** YURI * "SHIZNAT" Anime/manga y más...** ", de verdad, muchas gracias a todas/os, si he conseguido subir un nuevo capítulo en gran parte a sido por vosotras/os.

Para finalizar este largo discurso (creo nunca hice uno tan largo), decir que aún si no continuas la historia hasta que la termine, no hay ningún problema, solo dejaré claro que sin ninguna duda, **voy a finalizarla tal y como he querido hacerla.**


	8. Capítulo 8

Volví, nos vemos al final del capítulo.

* * *

Natsuki, en ese preciso momento sentía que podría ser la inspiración de cualquier pintor, después de todo, la confusión que mostraba su rostro era sin duda una verdadera obra de arte. Notaba como le temblaba una de las cejas, al mismo tiempo un tic nervioso se revelaba en uno de sus parpados al igual que en uno de los costados de sus labios, no sabiendo que tipo de mueca hacer.

-¿¡Quién diablos eres!?- consiguiendo por fin salir de su trance, esbozó un rostro serio, o al menos eso intentó durante unos segundos, pero fue inútil, su semblante seguía tenso de una forma poco sana.

Por otro lado, su mente era algo casi más incierto que lo que intentaba mostrar físicamente, era como si una neblina que en un principio pensó disipar, se volviera más densa, nublando completamente todos sus pensamientos, olvidando por unos segundos el como respirar. Estaba segura que si diera un paso hacia cualquier lugar se caería, no conseguía sentir sus extremidades, era una sensación completamente desagradable, como si los pocos sentidos que conseguía mantener despiertos estuvieran solamente destinados a la persona que tenía enfrente y a las palabras que acababa de pronunciar.

 _He venido a buscar a Natsuki Kruger._

Esa simple frase resonaba en su mente como si un fuerte golpe se le hubiera propinado.

-Ara, Natsuki-san no está atenta cuando hablan los mayores.- dramáticamente colocó una de sus manos en su barbilla y la otra rodeando su abdomen, sirviendo de apoyo para la anterior. -Mi nombre es Shizuru Viola.- sonrió

La peliazul abrió los labios, soltando una muy pequeña cantidad de aliento, pero las palabras que quería pronunciar no conseguía expulsarlas, no había forma de tirárselas a la mujer que tenía delante. Respiró, debía de calmarse, no podía seguir temblando, esa no era una forma para llevar bien esta situación, se estaba comportando como una maldita niña asustadiza.

Sin disimulación alguna, cogió una gran cantidad de ese aire cargado que las rodeaba a ambas para mantenerlo unos segundos en su interior, sintiendo de este modo como su cuerpo volvía a funcionar, como si una pequeña cantidad de combustible hubiera hecho reaccionar a una máquina. A continuación lo expulsó, dirigiendo su mirada por fin decidida a aquella esbelta mujer, la cual, le dirigía una sonrisa burlona, como si fuera consciente de lo que le podía hacer sentir a la peliazul.

-Lo volveré a preguntar por ultima vez.- Natsuki levanto uno de sus dedos decidida, mostrando de este modo que no daría más oportunidades. -¿Quién eres?-

Entendiendo por donde iba la conversación, a la castaña no le quedó de otra que ponerse seria también, bajando en el proceso la mano que mantenía en la parte inferior de su rostro, miró con sus orbes carmesís aquellos esmeraldas y contestó a la pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Shizuru Viola, no soy de este mundo, he venido a por Natsuki Kruger para llevarla a donde realmente pertenece.- La peliazul, tras esa revelación, no pudo remediar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Natsuki entendió rápido que aquella conversación seria larga, o al menos eso esperaba, tenía una gran cantidad de preguntas que hacer y esperaba que Viola pudiera contestarlas todas. La ojiverde dejó de mirar a su invitada para contemplar su departamento, el cual estaba en unas pésimas condiciones, consiguiendo de ese modo que un pequeño sonrojo se dibujara en sus facciones, por suerte Viola no pareció notarlo, o si lo hizo, no contempló la opción de comentarlo.

La anfitriona se dirigió hacia su sofá para quitar las prendas de ropa que encima de este había, además de algunos envoltorios de comida, haciendo lo mismo con los alrededores. Cuando ya tenía un quizás demasiado grande montón de ropa sucia, la lanzó a uno de sus cuartos y cerró la puerta para a continuación tirar la basura que sin ningún éxito intento esconder. Finalmente con un gesto le indicó a Viola que se sentara en el sofá, la cual no parecía muy convencida después de todo lo que había sacado de este.

-Estás segura que no saldrá nada vivo de ahí.- señaló divertida la castaña el mueble.

-Si sale algo, no creo que esté vivo ya.- se sinceró Natsuki, después de todo ya era inútil hacerse la pulcra.

-Ara, eso no es que me deje muy tranquila exactamente.- Viola se quedó mirando el sofá esperando que algo se moviera, pero parecía seguro. -Imagino que tampoco estoy en una posición donde pueda oponerte, después de todo soy la invitada.- acabó sentándose.

La peliazul hizo lo mismo, dejando una distancia entre ambas, creando de este modo un panorama quizás algo incomodo, pero no era momento para preocuparse por esas cosas, debían hablar, no podía remediar tener unas ganas enormes por saber todo aquello que no quisieron contarle en su momento. Jugó durante unos momentos con sus propios dedos, enredándolos y desenredándolos, intentando de este modo ordenador sus propios pensamientos.

-Pareces tener un gran dilema en tu cabeza, Natsuki-san.- la nombrada levantó su vista de su pequeño juego para enfocarla en aquellos ojos rubís que tanto bellos momentos la hacían recordar. -¿Ha sucedido algo?- por un momento notó como la máscara que siempre mostraban ambas castaña se rompía y mostraba un pequeño deje de preocupación.

-Simplemente no he tenido unos buenos días.- no quería hablar de eso, la peliazul estuvo intentado evadir durante días esos pensamientos como para tener que expresarlos con alguien que ni si quiera conocía.

Sin previo aviso, Viola se levantó de su lugar, poniendo nerviosa a la anfitriona por tan repentina acción.

-Ara, yo creía que Natsuki-san quería hablar.- se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a la otra chica. -Debí de haberme equivocado.- canturreó mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-¿¡Qué dices!? ¡Claro que quiero hablar!- como un resorte, Natsuki también se levantó.

-¿Entonces por que evades mi pregunta? ¿Acaso Natsuki-san solo quiere interrogarme y no soltar prenda?- ante aquellas palabras, la ojiverde cerró sus propios puños con fuerza, llegando al punto de que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos.

Sabía perfectamente porque decía esas palabras, después de todo Viola era igual que Shizuru, no podría mentirle a ella, aunque quisiera, esa astuta mujer la descubriría y tal como se mostraba ahora, no le dejaría margen de error.

Si ella quería resolver sus propias dudas, también debería resolver las de aquella mujer.

-Hubieron varios problemas relacionados conmigo y con Shizuru.- ante mi sinceridad, Viola dejó de caminar hacia la puerta para a continuación, girarse y juntar sus miradas, esperando a que continuara. -Shizuru Fujino, así te llamas en este mundo.- una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la mayor.

-Shizuru Fujino.- silabeó cada una de las partes. -Me gusta, tiene clase.-

-Entre esos problemas, de algún modo, también está involucrada Kruger.- con esto último dicho, el gesto de Viola se endureció, borrando de ese modo aquella pequeña sonrisa y volviendo a poner un rostro serio.

-¿De qué modo está involucrada? Natsuki-san.- el rumbo de la conversación iba como la castaña quería, pero a Natsuki eso no le molestaba, después de todo, ya tendría ella su momento de aclarar sus dudas.

Finalmente la invitada tomó asiento donde anteriormente estaba, quedando en la misma posición que al comienzo de la conversación.

-Kruger y Shizuru comenzaron a salir.- cuando pensó en esas palabras le afectaron, pero lo tenía tan presente en su día a día que de cierto modo, no le parecieron difíciles de decir, pero se dio cuenta en seguida de la gravedad de lo que había dicho en cuanto contempló el rostro sorprendido de Viola, pareciese que acabara de soltar una bomba. -Shizuru ha estado enamorada de mi durante bastante tiempo, me lo confesó cuando hubieron algunos problemas en nuestra academia.- Natsuki no estaba muy segura de explicar todo lo relacionado con el festival de las Himes, su impaciencia por saber que se traían aquellas dos copias de ellas la hacían querer aligerar al máximo aquellos momentos hasta llegar a su meta. -Pero...- por un momento sus palabras no quisieron salir de su garganta, agarrándose a esta de una forma que parecía que fuera a dejar marcas.

-¿Pero…?- intentó ayudarla la castaña.

-Por una parte siento, que lo sabía incluso antes de que me lo dijera.- cuando finalmente consiguió que saliera la frase, un leve golpe se hizo de notar en su cabeza, como si inconscientemente, ella misma se hubiera abofeteado.

-Ara, parece que realmente estás en un aprieto.- una galante mano se posicionó en la cabeza de la menor para acariciarla, como si hubiera podido notar el dolor que sentía después de sincerarse de ese modo, lo que la mayor no sabía, era que esas simples sílabas no iban a ser lo que más le dolería a la peliazul, después de todo había una verdad aún más abrumadora.

Natsuki se alejado por acto reflejo de ese contacto para continuar hablando.

-Durante esos problemas en la academia que nombre anteriormente, hubo un día realmente negro para mi.- la garganta de la anfitriona se comenzaba a secar mientras su corazón parecía querérsele escapar. -Ese día descubrí que mi madre no era quien creía ser, acabé en una especie de trance donde no sentía ni pensaba nada, incluso perdí los recuerdos de parte de ese día.- Natsuki carraspeó, intentado ayudar a su maldito cuerpo a que se tranquilizara y la dejara continuar. -Me acabé acostando con Shizuru.-

-Ara...-

-Más tarde no lo recordé y… me distancié de ella.- la peliazul no quería tener que decir de lo que acusó a Shizuru, el simple hecho de pensarlo la hacia sentir una verdadera estúpida, encogiéndosele el pecho al instante mientras le temblaban las piernas. Sin ninguna duda se había portado como una idiota en ese momento.

-¿Ahí es cuando apareció Kruger-san?- Viola no necesitó de mucho tiempo para poder ir encajando las piezas, entendía perfectamente a su Natsuki, sabía que tenía un fuerte sentimiento de la justicia, y si además juntaba lo que le habían dicho en su mundo de los planes de su peliazul…

-Así es.- afirmó mientras bufó de una forma poco femenina, consiguiendo que de este modo, una pequeña risa saliera de su invitada.

-Parece que la historia no termina ahí.- dejó de reír, incitando a su acompañante a que terminara.

-Cuando ya todo el malentendido se resolvió, comprendí que no estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma.- después de pronunciar esas palabras, Natsuki no pudo remediar carcajearse en sus adentros, después de todo, hacía tan solo unas semanas su orgullo no la hubiera dejado sincerarse de esa forma, estaba segura que simplemente se cerraría en banda, escondiendo sus sentimientos. -Estaba enamorada de Shizuru, pero el mismo día que lo comprendí ya la había perdido.- no quería llorar, ya lo había hecho durante esas semanas, por lo que simplemente cogió una porción de aire para a continuación, soltarlo.

Viola no podía dejar de mirarla, pero aunque Natsuki se esforzó por descifrar lo que intentaba trasmitirle, le era completamente imposible.

 _Esta mujer es un misterio, igual que Shizuru, pero pronto dejará de serlo._

-Ya he terminado mi historia.- con feroces palabras finalizaba su relato. -Ya sabes todo lo que ha pasado.- con fuerza en su rostro, encaró a su invitada. -Ahora va siendo hora de que tú me digas que sucede aquí.-

-Ara, ¿ya se terminó el cuento?- Viola intentó aligerar ese cargado ambiente, pero fue inútil, la mirada decidida de la menor no le dejaba escabullirse. -De acuerdo, hablaré, pero ¿podrías prepararme un té antes?- aún con sus refinados modales a flote, se acomodó de mejor forma en el sofá. -Va a ser una larga historia.-

Un gruñido salió de los labios de la anfitriona, quien se levantó con muy poca elegancia y caminó encorvada hasta la cocina, parecía un pequeño perrito rabioso. La castaña escuchó como el agua corría en la cocina, aprovechando esos momentos para refrescar su memoria, sin duda iba a ser una historia bastante larga. Finalmente Natsuki se acercó a donde estaban llevando a cabo su conversación, sorprendiendo a la mujer de ojos carmesí por su rapidez, hasta que se dio cuenta de que en vez de un té, simplemente le había traído un vaso de agua y lo había dejado en la mesita que se encontraba delante del sofá.

-Mou, que tipos de modales te han enseñado Natsuki-san, una anfitriona no debería ser tan cortante con sus invitados.- habló la mayor con una voz juguetona, pero al igual que antes, no surtió ningún efecto, Natsuki la seguía mirando con un rostro completamente decidido, llegando incluso a intimidarla por unos breves momentos.

-¿Por qué vino Kruger a este mundo? ¿Por qué fue a por Shizuru si tu seguías viva en tu mundo?-

-Ara, ¿Natsuki-san me daba por muerta?- una pequeña expresión de tristeza totalmente fingida se mostró en su rostro.

-Seguramente no fui la única que lo pensó.- la peliazul lo decía con tanta sinceridad que haría sentir erizar el bello de cualquiera.

-¿Qué razón te dio Kruger-san cuando le preguntaste eso?-

-Pensé que ahora responderías tú, no yo.- la peliazul mostró una gran mueca de molestia que no trató por ningún medio de disimular.

-Natsuki-san, si continuas así, cuando llegues a mi edad tendrás el rostro arrugado.- otro gruñido fue dirigido sin piedad hacia la persona que no dejaba de soltar burlas.

-Ni que fueras mucho más mayor que yo.- ella solo se rió por el comentario, pero no desveló su edad. -En cualquier caso, hay algo de toda esta situación que no entiendo.- sin mucha gana se reacomodó en el sofá, se le empezaban a agarrotar las piernas por mantener siempre la misma posición.

-¿De qué se trata?- con unas facciones suaves, incitó a la anfitriona a que continuara hablando.

-Kruger consiguió venir a este mundo gracias a la conexión de la estrella Hime, pero actualmente ya no existe, no deberías haber podido venir.-

Al principio su cuestión no fue respondida, creando de ese modo un ambiente mucho más misterioso, se podía decir que hasta escalofriante, pero no duró mucho tiempo, después de todo, una castaña riéndose lo más elegantemente posible había destrozado completamente el drama del momento.

-Ara, no me esperaba una pregunta tan fácil.- ante esas palabras, Natsuki la escrutó con la mirada como si la acabasen de insultar. -En mi mundo tenemos una tecnología mucho más avanzada que la que tenéis vosotros, una vez que se descubrió que se podían traspasar ambos mundos, consiguieron grandes avances, actualmente el portal que utilizó Kruger-san es una simple maqueta comparado con lo que hay actualmente.- finalmente, consiguió poder dejar de reír.

-Realmente tiene que ser increíble...- para Natsuki, todo eso era como si le estuviesen contando una película de ficción, no podía imaginarse en un mundo donde la tecnología avanzase tan rápido.

-Hablando de Kruger-san… creo que hay una pregunta que no me has contestado aún.- con una voz cantarina retomó el tema por el camino que ella quería.

-Kruger me dijo que vino buscando a alguien, le contesté que si se trataba de Shizuru y me lo afirmó.- un poco incomoda, se removió en su propio asiento.

-Parece ser que Nao-san no me mintió...- con una mano en su barbilla, Viola parecía razonar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Pero por qué?- Natsuki no podía dejar de sentir que esa conversación daba vueltas alrededor de Viola, como si ella en todo momento llevase el rumbo de las palabras que salían por ambas partes, consiguiendo de ese modo, que la poca paciencia que había podido conservar la peliazul hasta que llegase su momento de revelación, tocase fin. -¿¡Por qué vino Kruger aquí teniéndote a ti allí!?- la anfitriona acabó elevando de más la voz, escapándose de ese modo un grito molesto de su garganta.

-Es sencillo.- la castaña movió su dedo indice de un lado a otro, como si estuviera dando una lección de clase. -Kruger-san no me tenía en nuestro mundo, aunque lo quisiera.- intentó que su propia voz sonara sincera y fuerte, pero acabó en un pequeño hilo de voz, sorprendiendo a Natsuki, ya que no era una cualidad muy particular de las ojirubí el no poder controlar sus acciones.

-¿Qué significa que no te tenía? ¿¡Entonces para que has venido a buscarla!?- de un salto volvió a ponerse de pie, frustrada por la situación.

-Deberías tranquilizarte, Natsuki-san.- Viola se acercó a la mesa que tenían delante, cogió el vaso de agua que su tan amable anfitriona le había dado, bebió un sorbo, humedeciendo de ese modo sus labios para finalmente dejarlo en su lugar. -Te lo explicaré todo enseguida.-

Como si esas palabras fuesen un hechizo, Natsuki se calmó, viendo por fin una luz en toda aquella oscuridad, como si aquel rompecabezas que tanto tiempo estuvo en su cabeza fuera a ser resuelto.

-Habla.- la peliazul se volvió a sentar, mirando sin piedad a aquella mujer que sentía, solo estuvo jugando con ella esa hora que estuvieron ahí.

-Kruger-san, como la llamáis aquí, me tuvo durante un tiempo, cuando estuvimos estudiando, al igual que yo la tuve a ella.- la ojiverde pudo apreciar un hermoso brillo asomarse en aquellos orbes carmesís. - Pero allí las reglas no son como aquí, allí existen las Otome.- la castaña no pudo remediar reír por lo bajo por la tan evidente confusión en su acompañante.

-¿Qué son las Otome? ¿Son cómo las Hime?- un pequeño escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando las comparó, realmente esperaba que ellas no tuvieran que pasar por el destino que tuvieron.

-Es bastante distinto, lo nuestro es como un camino que tu puedes escoger.- por unos segundos la castaña no habló, intentando pensar en como explicarle a la joven chica que tenía delante un tema tan complejo. -Las Otome se podrían ver como unas guerreras, están para ayudar a la gente y a las naciones.- complacida por su explicación, la mayor hizo una pequeña afirmación con la cabeza. -Disponemos de unos trajes especiales. Cuando estás en fase de aprendizaje, son trajes de entrenamiento, con los cuales se pueden volar y dan funcionalidades especiales para una batalla, además de un arma. Llega un momento que finalizas ese básico entrenamiento, cuando eso sucede, se te asignan unas responsabilidades según tus calificaciones al igual que un traje propio, los cuales se activan con un pequeño pendiente.- instintivamente se llevó su mano a la oreja, donde se podía apreciar un arete plateado con una enorme amatista.

-Realmente tu mundo parece una película de ficción...-

-Ara, ¿es tu turno de burlarte de mi, Natsuki-san?-

-Continúa.-

-Durante ese tiempo que estuvimos estudiando, Kruger-san y yo estuvimos saliendo.- Viola acercó uno de sus dedos y lo apretó contra una de las mejillas de Natsuki.- Fuiste tan dulce cuando te confesaste… _Onee-sama, me gustas, por favor sal conmigo._ \- lo último lo pronunció con un tipo de voz que la peliazul imaginaba, sería la de Kruger.

-¡Yo no fui! ¿¡Y como diablos te podría llamar Onee-sama!?- un pequeño rubor inundó sus facciones, sin duda no se esperaba eso.

-Ara, pero cuando Kruger-san se confesó tenía cerca de tu edad.- la mayor cortó el contacto con la menor, ya que esta no paraba de lanzarle unas miradas a su dedo como si se lo quisiese arrancar de un bocado solo por haberla tocado. -Kruger-san siempre me llamaba así en esos tiempos, era una gran fan mía.- sin ninguna duda Viola se estaba divirtiendo mucho por las tan exageradas expresiones de su acompañante.

-¿¡Fan!? ¡Qué diablos! Tendré que hablar con esa maldita Kruger más tarde...- cada palabra la pronunciaba con un mal sonante chirriar de dientes, como si estuviera conteniendo una parte homicida que solo la propia Natsuki conocía.

-En cualquier caso...- Viola continuó con la conversación anterior. -Fue agradable, Kruger-san era realmente buena conmigo, fueron unos hermosos momentos.- un suspiro de nostalgia escapó de tan bello rostro.

-¿Y por qué terminaron?- sin ningún rastro de pudor, Natsuki soltó la pregunta más explosiva, pero a la castaña parecía no sorprenderla.

-Como te dije antes, se te asignan unas responsabilidades cuando terminas de estudiar para convertirte en una Otome según tus calificaciones.-

-Déjame adivinar, eras la mejor de tu curso.- levantó una ceja esperando la respuesta.

-Ara, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Quizás debería preocuparme?- sonrió.

-Imagino que da igual en que mundo estés, eso no cambiará...- un suspiro de derrota quizás demasiado evidente escapó de los labios de Natsuki.

-Gracias a eso, conseguí un gran puesto dentro de mi círculo, mientras tanto, tú te convertiste en la directora de la academia.- la peliazul pareció sorprenderse por lo último.

-¿Era la mejor de mi curso?- un pedacito de esperanza se dejó asomar, quizás ellas no eran tan parecidas, después de todo, en este mundo, no se podría considerar con muy buenas calificaciones.

-La segunda, la primera era Mai-san.- las esperanzas de Natsuki se rompieron de una forma tan brusca que juró haber escuchado el ruido de algo quebrarse.

-La segunda...- otra derrota por parte de su mejor amiga.

-Llegar a ser la directora de la academia no es tarea fácil, Natsuki-san, Kruger-san se esforzó mucho para conseguirlo, realmente es lo que quería.- de nuevo, ese hermoso brilló se posiciono en aquellos orbes carmesís. -Aunque actualmente ha dejado a su más estimada secuaz al cargo mientras venía aquí.-

-¿Su estimada secuaz?-

-Se llama Nao-san.- en cuestión de micro segundos, el rostro de Natsuki se transformó en uno de asco, como si le hubiera dicho algo completamente desagradable. -Ara, parece que aquí no es muy apreciada, en mi mundo ella es de las mejores y sois buenas amigas.-

-Dejemos eso de lado.- poniendo la palma de la mano delante de Viola, le indicó que no hacía falta indagar en ese tema.

-Como Natsuki-san quiera.- graciosa por la interacción, la castaña volvió a tomar el vaso de agua, tomó un sorbo y lo dejó en su sitio.

-¿Qué responsabilidad tenías tú, Viola?- por un momento pudo escuchar como la mayor se atragantaba con el agua, pero poco duro, ya que sus modales la hicieron ver esplendida de nuevo. Parece que tocó el tema más delicado.

-Existen varios lugares a los que puedes ser destinado, es bastante normal el separarse cuando terminas de estudiar, ya que te mandan a otras naciones.- volvió a carraspear delicadamente, consiguiendo por fin volver a poner su voz normal. -Lo más habitual, es estar con los altos cargos y ser su compañero o servirles.-

-No suena muy bien.- levantó una ceja.

-Como te dije anteriormente, las reglas de ambos mundos son distintos, allí toman muy en cuenta las fuerzas militares, sin quererlo, existen unas presiones entre naciones, como si en cualquier momento se fueran a traicionar entre si.- un rostro apenado se dejó asomar. -En cualquier caso, cuando me refiero a altos cargos, hablo de generales, reyes, reinas o presidentes, no es muy habitual que se traten de otra cosa.- al percatarse que se estaba entristeciendo, volvió a disimular una sonrisa. -A mi me asignaron una presidenta, bastante alejada de donde estaba Kruger-san.-

-¿Por eso dejasteis de veros?-

-No exactamente.- con una mano en su mentón, pensó en como explicar lo que ahora venía. -Allí hay una regla especial para cuando una Otome va a servir a un alto cargo.- sin quererlo, recordó los incontables problemas que tuvo su compañera Akane por esta estricta ley. - Una Otome que le sirva a un alto mando no puede tener pareja, tiene que estar plenamente enfocada en su trabajo como guerrera y acatar las ordenes que se les dan...- excepto si eres Haruka-san, pero esto último no lo dijo, simplemente lo pensó.

-Parece que te cases con la otra persona.- volvió a levantar una ceja. A Natsuki le parecía demasiado extravagante esa regla, por un momento se imaginó lo tensas que deberían estar las cosas allí como para tener que llegar a esos extremos.

Viola se rio por lo bajo, tapándose los labios con una mano.

-La verdad es que la ceremonia es parecida, hay un anillo de por medio y un beso.-

-¿¡Un beso!?- ante la mención de esa acción, Natsuki no pudo hacer otra cosa que alarmarse.

-Al anillo...- finalizó Viola sus palabras, consiguiendo el propósito que esperó desde un principio, reírse un poco de su anfitriona. -También acaban viviendo juntos, en mi caso, vivía en una gran mansión.- contó con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Pero sin Kruger.- dijo la peliazul, consiguiendo que de golpe, aquella sonrisa se borrara.

-Pero sin Kruger-san.- contestó la castaña, afirmándolo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó en un tono un poco molesto.

-¿Qué cosa, Natsuki-san?- esa estúpida sonrisa que ponía Viola estaba empezando a cabrear a la ojiverde, sintiendo como la mujer que tenía enfrente solo se reía de ella.

-¿Por qué la dejaste sola?- sin ninguna piedad, acusó a la castaña, sorprendiéndola un poco en el proceso, pero no lo mostró.

-Las reglas son las reglas, Natsuki-san, yo terminé de estudiar y eligieron mis responsabilidades, es lo que hacen con todas las estudiantes.- se defendió Viola, no podía negar que una parte de ella se había sentido atacada.

Natsuki estaba molesta, esa maldita excusa no resolvía nada, era una defensa tan poco construida que la enfermaba, pero las cosas no se iban a quedar así.

-¿Y tu presidenta no te estará echando de menos? Después de todo, estás aquí.-

-No sabe que estoy aquí, cree que fui a visitar a mis padres a mi ciudad natal.-

-¿Podrías dejar de sonreír así? Me pones enferma.- escupió esas palabras, su paciencia había llegado al límite por segunda vez.

-Ara, cuanta sinceridad.- dejó de mirar directamente a la menor, enfocando su mirada al frente, contemplando rigurosamente los muebles que allí se encontraban.

Ninguna habló.

-Cuando te lleves a Kruger-san, si es que lo consigues, ¿la volverás a dejar sola?- un hilo de voz se dejó escuchar en la habitación, rompiendo el silencio que se había creado por las rudas palabras de la peliazul.

-No estará sola, están Nao-san y Mai-san con ella.-

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- esta vez elevó más la voz.

-Tengo mis propias responsabilidades, Natsuki-san, no puedo simplemente dejarlas de lado.- la peliazul la juzgó con la mirada.

-Quizás yo sea demasiado sincera, pero tu no lo eres en absoluto.- volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creeme, Natsuki-san, si pudiera, estaría con ella.- ante estas palabras, Viola volvió a juntar sus miradas, ya que Natsuki no la había dejado de contemplar. -Pero no puedo.-

-Con esa actitud, seguro que no.- molesta, la peliazul se levantó de su asiento, cansada de ese sofá, se acercó al vaso vacío de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina. -Si te la vas a llevar para dejarla sola, deberías irte ahora mismo y dejarla aquí.-

-Ara, ¿acaso no quieres estar con Shizuru?- sin duda se le hacía aún un poco extraño decir su propio nombre, pero ahora era más importante convencer a su anfitriona y que se retractara de esas palabras.

-Shizuru estará bien con Kruger-san, yo me recuperaré de esto y encontraré mi propia felicidad.- se volvió a escuchar el agua correr en la cocina. -Yo se la cedí, ¿recuerdas?- unos pasos se acercaron a la castaña, viendo de nuevo a la menor delante de ella, dejándole el vaso lleno de agua enfrente.

-Ara, que contestación más madura.- intentó reírse por enésima vez en ese día de Natsuki, pero no surtió efecto.

-Cada uno es responsable de sus errores.- suspiró pesadamente, en realidad esas palabras le estaban costando mucho decirlas, después de todo estaba renunciando a una segunda oportunidad, pero tenía que hacer cambiar de opinión a Viola. -Tú también.-

Por un momento, la castaña notó como esas palabras la tocaban más profundamente de lo que hubiera querido, después de todo, sabía que tenía razón, ella había cometido errores, en buena parte, por sus decisiones y acciones, Natsuki Kruger había ido a otro mundo para poder estar con ella.

Solo de pensarlo la ponía celosa y por otro lado, la hacia quererla más.

-Sólo existe una forma de que pudiéramos estar juntas.- la ojiverde, ante el cambio tan brusco en la voz de la castaña, se sintió intimidada, ya que ese tono tan amable se había transformado en uno que no tenía misericordia. -Tendría que renunciar a ser una Otome.-

-¿¡Y a qué estás esperando!?- de nuevo, Natsuki gritó a su invitada.

-Ara, que contestación tan rápida, reconozco que no me la esperaba.- de nuevo ese tono juguetón. -Es un tema serio Natsuki-san, no se puede tomar tan a la ligera.- hizo un pequeño puchero.

-¿Por qué no renunció alguna de vosotras?-

-¿Eres tan directa todo el tiempo?- rió

-Viola...- advirtió.

-Y con tan pocos modales… ¿dónde está el "-san"? Aunque podrías decirme "-sama" también.- con un dedo en su mentón, volvió a juguetear.

-¡Viola!-

La nombrada rió.

-Si ella hubiera renunciado no hubiera servido de nada, no hubiera podido ir a donde yo estaba destinada, para poder estar juntas, tendría que renunciar yo.- la peliazul abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sabiendo que tema sacaría a coalición, la castaña se adelantó. -Me lo pidió, en varias ocasiones, pero no es tan sencillo.-

-¿Por qué?-

-Vengo de una familia bastante importante, siempre se ha esperado de mi lo que estoy haciendo, no puedo tirarlo todo por tierra por un amor pasajero.- por culpa de las últimas palabras, un dolor se hizo notar en el pecho de la mayor. Sin duda, minimizar tanto su amor hacia la persona que quería cuando en verdad se trataba de un sentimiento enorme, no era bueno para nadie.

-Dices eso, pero has venido a otro mundo para buscarla.- dijo duramente Natsuki, consiguiendo dejar sin habla a su invitada, se sentía acorralada.

Muchas veces la verdad duele más cuando te la dicen otras personas a cuando la ajustas a tus pensamientos.

-Pero no sé por donde buscarla, solo se que se encuentra en esta isla.- intentó cambiar de tema, consiguiéndolo, al parecer la peliazul no quería seguir peleando contra ella. -Espero puedas ayudarme, Natsuki-san.- de nuevo esa fingida sonrisa adorno su rostro, pero en esta ocasión, la ojiverde si descifró lo que en verdad sentía, sus orbes carmesís que se encontraron tan vivos cuando estuvo hablando de Kruger, se encontraban oscuros, como si estuviera reteniendo un gran pesar, una enorme responsabilidad.

 _Está sufriendo._

Pensó Natsuki. No había duda, era la misma mirada que ella misma se devolvía en el espejo todas las mañanas, era la misma profundidad, se podría decir que tenían los mismos sentimientos negativos.

 _No, los de Viola son más oscuros, ella lleva más tiempo reteniéndolos._

-Ahora es demasiado tarde.- cuando terminó su frase, pudo ver como la boca de la castaña se mantenía un poco abierta, como si quisiera protestar mientras que sus ojos tenían un gran malestar, como si ya no hubiera vuelta atrás y realmente hubiera perdido a Kruger. -Mañana iremos a buscarlas, seguramente sepa donde están.- y con esto dicho, Viola mostró instintivamente un deje de esperanza en esa mirada tan llena de emociones.

-Gracias, Natsuki-san.- después de toda esa conversación, por fin lo vio, aquella sonrisa que de verdad portaba algún sentimiento, ya no se trataba de una mueca vacía.

Sin darse cuenta, Natsuki también sonrió, como si acabase de recordar algo muy preciado para ella.

 _Shizuru…_

* * *

Con este he quedado mucho más complacida, bastante más largo, estoy contenta, pienso que ha quedado muy bien. Quería llevar la conversación de una forma suave y que no fuera completamente lineal, con esos toques graciosos de Shizuru y el lado borde de Natsuki, aunque por una parte, como hace un tiempo que no leo nada de Mai Hime y me he enfocado mucho en Love Live, siento que no tienen la misma personalidad que al principio, no se si esto es verdad o son imaginaciones mías, pero me gustaría que me dieran su opinión respecto a eso, para mi es importante. Gracias ^^

.

No se si alguien lo notó, pero esta parte:

 _-Ara, ¿Natsuki-san me daba por muerta?- una pequeña expresión de tristeza totalmente fingida se mostró en su rostro._

 _-Seguramente no fui la única que lo pensó.- la peliazul lo decía con tanta sinceridad que haría sentir erizar el bello de cualquiera._

Lo puse aposta, ya que mucha gente creía que Shizuru Viola estaba muerta, está dedicada para todos aquellos que lo pensaban, hehe xD

.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, hasta otra.


End file.
